Full Circle
by Tantz
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Ends and Beginnings'. Snape narrates the year Harry Potter's daughter Lily comes to Hogwarts, and pixies start to lose their wings.
1. The Sorting

I promised, and a promice is a promice. But be warned. I am jumping ahead a few years with Snape-- and he thoroughly underlined the fact that he is not the type to jump in the way of bullets all the time... 

..and so I obey. Heh. As a note, many things here refer to the previous stories I have written. Better read those. As a reference, Minerva is Headmistress, Snape Deputy, Albus and Sirius are dead and Remus is the resident DADA prof. Harry has defeated Voldemort (at least 10 years before this current narration of Snape's). There is some sort of mysterious shadow lurking. 

I am very interested in your opinion in this experiment of mine. 

______________ 

It is amazing how years roll by, how time flies. They are wrong when they say that it slows down to a crawl when there is no danger or adventure to occupy oneself with. It is actually the other way round. When misery is upon you, there seems to be no way for time to roll by. You have the feeling of being stuck in a helpless situation and doing the same things that keep hurting you and others. On the other hand, when there is peace and quiet, that serene happiness that has no sharp, aggressive joy nor abysmal sorrow, time speeds up and there is no catching it. 

I realise this now, as I hear a name that makes my shiver, and pay attention to this Sorting out of all the others I have conducted as Deputy Headmaster. Because halfway down the list, is a name... -the- name... 

I barely utter the name above it. 

"Pisders, Anthony...." 

My eyes skim the remaining crowd of first years frantically, to see if I can pick her out before she steps forward when I call her name. Will I be able to? Is it that little girl there chatting with a chubby boy? Perhaps that one at the very back cowering? But no, nobody of that bloodline could ever cower. 

Then, I see her. I know it is her. She is playing with the tuft at the end of a long braid-- coppery red hair. She looks up at me fearlessly, even somewhat amiably. Though her eyes are blue, not green, I can still recognise them. How she has grown. A little lady made of perfect porcelain. 

"Potter, Lily." I speak up when the previous boy is succesfully sorted into Slytherin. I hear my voice waver as the girl smiles at me and confidently walks up to the Sorting Hat. Everyone is staring at Harry Potter's only daughter. The one I held many times as a baby. The one I kept sending presents to, each year in mid-December. The one I would now teach like I taught her father. 

It comes as no surprise when the hat pronounced GRYFFINDOR and she hops off the stool happily to go join the boisterous mass of students. I pause, forgetting that I still have some 15 names to call out. I am just watching her. I am watching her grin proudly for being in her family's traditional house, eyes bright. 

Minerva's voice brings me back to the here and now. 

"Severus, next first year, if you please." 

I hurry to my task, yet I do not really pay attention. 

"Quezda, Mira." 

The Potter line is back at Hogwarts. I have a feeling time might yet again slow down to a crawl. 

______________ 

it's short, because I want to keep some stuff unsaid. Of course the black dark thingy that was plaguing Harry will return. In possession of a wizard or witch. Of course Harry and Snape shall meet again, now Harry being a parent and stuff. (by the way, he is paired with Ginny) 

All of course, considering you WANT me to. Because if not, I shall not try to make the time to type this up. So click and review. Help me to entertain you. 


	2. Potions, Pixies and Chatterboxes

Hello everyone yet again. 

So.... you do not appreciate teasers, hmm? Alright, then here you go. First chapter, and already it will smell of trouble, just because you like it. 

**Bonus!**: In this story, Lily Potter's narrative intertwines with that of Snape's. After all, it is not normal for Snape to always be in the middle of everything. 

As for my reviewers: 

Tabitha: I'll try to give you more than just a few paragraphs then. But you know, my writing is analogous to my reviews. What can I say? It's in my Slytherin nature to demand a reward. hehe. 

Angel Baby: Info on Harry's career will have to be issued shortly anyway. Stay tuned. 

Rickman's Girl: Some things are bound to be predictable-- it would not make sense for the daughter of Harry Potter, who raised a girl with all the Gryffindor standards, coming from a line of all gryffindors, not to end up in gryffindor. Just like it is not normal for Snape to become Headmaster, not just yet at least, I think. 

Lady Lunar Phoenix: I am afraid that that is all that is flowing abundantly, dear. 

Rhianna: Ask and ye shall receive. 

SPECIAL REQUEST: I have lots of things on my mind lately, and so I might not be able to think too much on the plot (though this one too has a beginning, middle and end already). If you want to help me, please leave extensive comments on what you would like to see described. It helps me a lot think up twists and turns. So if you could... I'd be indebted. 

Now on with the story 

______________________________ 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

Monday, Double Potions, 1rst years Gryffindors and Slytherins. Honestly. Doesn't Minerva ever -think-?? Although inter-house rivalry is considerably less than in Potter's time, it is still quite alive and well, like red hot coals of a dwindling fire, still scorching and capable of damage. All that is needed is a spark to make the flames rise up again. 

That woman is so unintelligent at times. 

I open the doors by slamming them-- a habit I never will shake off really. I don't feel like trying. Slamming doors is dramatic enough for entering the dungeons and silencing the chatter. I am an old dog really. I like my old tricks. 

As I walk up to my desk I start my usual first-year introduction. 

"There will be no inane wand flicking in this class. There will be no incessant chatter, and if you value your hair, skin, eyes and general appendages you will respect both me and your cauldron. I do not expect you to excel in this class-- it holds no impressive lightning, flamboyant sparkles or instant rewards for your efforts. Those few that will have the perseverence and brains to do well though, shall have a gift that only I can teach you. I can teach you to brew life, bottle fame, even put a stopper to death-- " I pause for a while for effect, and looks around me somberly, towering as much as possible over the little girls and boys that hold life's true potential in them. Most of them are looking at me wide eyed and slack jawed. 

I look especially at Lily Potter-- Harry's child. She is looking at me with a slight smile playing at her lips, her blue-green eyes sparkling with excitement. Of course she is not intimidated. How could she be, after all, with all the history I and her father have? Even if that was not true, how can you be intimidated by a guy that sends you special prank potions for your birthday? 

I knew that sending the Million Colour Polka Dot Skin potion had been a mistake the moment I sent that owl off. I continue with my speech. 

"-- yet as with all great gifts, you have to pay a price. In your case, the price is 7 years with me. Keep in mind that I have nothing personal against you, nor am I particularly interested in traumatising you for life-- but if you survive me unscathed, then there will be little in this world and others that you won't be able to face." 

They are still looking at me like owls in sudden bright lights. Some of them grin. Most of the Slytherins puff out their chests in pride. The past decade I have been working hard to try and restore to Slytherin House the honour and prestige it once had. So far, there has been satisfactory progress. 

I turn and write the very first potion they will learn to brew on the board. I smile to myself. Let the games begin. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

I can't believe that I am finally here! After all the stories Mom and Dad keep telling me, I am finally sitting in the same desks they were sitting, and I am being taught by the same professors that they were taught by! Merlin's beard, I could fly right now! 

I am most curious about Professor Snape. I barely know the man, although he diligently keeps sending me birthday presents. I always anticipate his gifts. They are so unpredictable! They are always some kind of Potion, too. I am already in love with Potions. When I grow up I want to be a Potions Mistress. Then I'll brew tons of Iridescent Hair Potions, or Polka Dot Potions and slip it in the dog's food. Or in daddy's soup. 

I am especially glad that I got Double Potions first thing on Monday. I keep fidgeting in class, anticipating the tall towering man. I can't forget how he looked at me at the Sorting. And his nose was so big, and hooked like some bird of prey's! I wasn't certain if he was glad or irritated to see me there. However his gaze wasn't chilling, as daddy said it used to be when dad was a student. And he is so -tall-. I feel like a midget already. 

He enters with the slamming of the doors that everyone keeps talking about, and glides through in a flurry of swishy pitch black robes. He talks in a slightly lazy voice, drawing out the s', savouring every word. The class falls silent as he turns to face the class from his place beside his desk, looming like a tall black spectre. His eyes take in everything as he speaks. That is slightly uncanny. Can he really see everything, understand everything that is going on? 

"... even put a stopper to death--" he stops his mesmerising speech abruptly, and his glance becomes even more piercing and appraising. It falls on each and every one of us. And every one of us fidgets under his relentless appraising glare. When my eyes meet his, my whole skin crawls. _He expects more from me_. It is only obvious. I smile a little nervously. But I am glad to take up the challenge. 

My dad always takes up the challenge. And so I do as well. 

His eyes release me and sweep over the classroom again, as he finishes his talk. Although I know there is no reason to fear him, I am uncomfortable. I know that he expects more from me. Perhaps because I am Lily Potter. Perhaps because he expects me to have my mother's affinity to Herbology and Potions. Or just because the name Potter is emotionally charged, as Uncle Remus always says. 

He writes wickedly fast! I strain to keep up. He doesn't wait for everyone to be finished to erase the board, although there is no reason to do it-- he doesn't need to write more. He sneers at those who groan. 

"Those that dilly dallied, will have to do without the much-needed notes. Of course, should those students not brew a perfect draft, they will not receive acceptable marks." 

Now I know why Uncle Ron still calls him a git in private. 

We get out cauldrons and start to brew a simple tonic potion. There are less than 6 ingredients, but they all need to be cut up and quartered perfectly. Professor Snape starts to waft between the desks, examining our progress. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

The little Potter flashes me an irked glance, as she hurries to slice up her roots in neat, paper thin round slices. She is already annoyed at me. Brilliant. I watch her as I walk past her desk. Her hand is sure and unwavering, the knife neatly arraying the thready pieces of the root. She then proceeds to grind the next ingredient to a fine dust. She will grow to be an excellent brewer if she intends to be this meticulous in everything. Of course, she doesn't have to know that yet. 

"Miss Potter, I would pay the same amount of attention to my cauldron as I do to the preparation of my ingredients. You are not supposed to let the water boil. Such frivolity could in more dangerous potions cost you your cauldron or your lab. 5 points from Gryffindor." I tell her, allowing my voice to be reprimanding. She flushes and mutters something resembling a 'yes, professor' and lowers the fire under the cauldron. 

I then hurry to the Slytherin section of the class. 

"Mr. Pisders, you cannot possibly call this hack job a decent slicing. 5 points from Slytherin for the mess. Now retrieve a new root and start over." I snap at the marroon haired boy that splutters an apology and hurries along to do as I say. 

It feels great to be in Potions. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Bottle your potions and label them. We shall test them in the next class. Dismissed." Professor Snape says indifferently and watches us file past. The class was not entirely cheerful I have to admit. But it was so demanding I had no time to feel distressed. I am amazed that once out the dungeon door, I feel my heart beating strongly. 

I got an adrenaline rush while brewing a crummy tonic. 

Weird. But interesting. 

"Hi! You are the Boy-Who-Lived's daughter, right?" 

I turn around. 

"Well he is hardly a boy now, but he does live." I say, quoting my mum's reply to some pestering reporter wizard. I realise I am speaking to an older girl, that is grinning in delight. 

"I'm pleased to meet you!" she thrusts her hand at me, and I have to shake. "I am Nelly Fudge! My dad's the Minister of Magic!" she adds with excessive gusto. 

"Um... pleasure's all mine, I guess." I say rather uncertain. She is far too bouncy. "Erh... you are not a first year, are you?" 

"Oh my no! I am a third year. Got sorted into Hufflepuff, so that's why I didn't have a chance to meet you earlier. We got Potions with the git now." she grins at first and makes a face at the mention of the 'git'. I am slightly irritated. Okay, he is not the easiest professor in class, but I got excited in it. That means that the class is _good_. 

However, my dad's stories about Draco Malfoy and his family have taught me not to voice my opinion about stuff immediately. Nelly chatters on. 

"I hope to see you at some break or at study time. I am sure I can help you with all sorts of lessons. I am really good at them!" 

"I bet you study a lot." I smile at her. She nodded excitedly. 

"I do. I'll see you soon, eh, what is your name?" 

"It's Lily, Nelly." I say dryly. It sucks when people talk to you so excitedly and don't even care to know your first name. Like 'Potter' is all that is needed. I turn to go, but she holds me by the arm. 

"So what is your favourite subject? I bet it's DADA, like your dad's." she chirps. I sigh dejectedly. Is there noone to rescue me from this chatterbox? I am ready to bust her bubble. 

"Actually, Nelly, no, I think my favourite lesson is P.." 

"There you are Lily! Come, we will be late for DADA!" 

Thank Merlin. My rescue. It comes in the form of Nigel Veris, a Ravenclaw friend I made on the train. He is the son of the Divination professor, Pythia Veris, and an all around easygoing fellow. I grin at him. 

"You're right, Nigel! Bye Nelly and sorry I can't stick around!" I toss over my shoulder at the brown haired Hufflepuff that is staring at me with a slight scowl. I bet she isn't used to being cut off when she talks. Perhaps because she's the Minister's daughter. Oh well. Tough luck there. 

As I run along with Nigel, I hear Professor Snape's irritated voice: 

"Well, Miss Fudge, important as you may think you are because of your lineage, I shall not tolerate tardiness. 10 points from Hufflepuff for chatting inanely when class has already come in session. 

I smirked gleefully. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

I have been making conscious effort never to single out any particular child to terrorise or belittle again. I shall not repeat Longbottom's mistake and turn anyone into some category of Death Eater unwittingly. But it is bloody hard with Nelly Fudge. She has acquired all her father's drawbacks and multiplied his frivolity and narrowmindedness. 

And she's dreadful in potions. Thankfully she is not like Neville. She only melts one per week. 

After the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw third years rush out of my classroom as fast as possible (40 points lower for Ravenclaw and 35 for Hufflepuff), I retire to my office. I positively refused to perch up in a tower like the Deputy Headmaster should. I do not like heights. Actually I have had an irritating fear of heights ever since I was a child. I like good, solid earth and the dungeons have always been the epitome of safety and warmth for me, ironic as that may sound... but not irrational: Safely burrowed in the earth, there is no wind of malice that can move me or threaten me, there is no way I can fall. 

I settle down behind my desk and light a fire-- after my last adventure when Harry Potter was still a student there, I tend to be susceptible to cold, and I need to have a good fire in my quarters so as not to shiver. I try to focus on my class schedule, and contemplate doing so over a glass of good red wine, when Minerva's head pops through the flames. 

"Severus, come quickly. Remus found something... disturbing." 

I sigh and abandon all thoughts for a quiet night. I stand up and go to the fireplace. 

"Stand aside." 

I find myself in Minerva's office. After 10 years, it still has traces of Albus, but it is starting to be more Minerva than Albus, if that makes sense. I see Lupin there, holding an open box and looking at it with alarm and sadness. I feel a creeping apprehension, an instict that hadn't been triggered the last decade... 

Something foul this way comes. I approach reluctantly to the box and question Lupin with my eyes. 

"I was out in the forbidden forest to catch some pixies for DADA..." he is saying without any emotion in his voice, with eyes deep with memories and dread. I look into the box. 

It contains dead pixies. 

Dead pixies with their wings clipped off at the shoulders. 

This is worse than I thought. 

________________ 

there! Long chapter, Setting of first line of trouble. Opinions, reviews. I need them. I fuel my creativity with them. So fuel me, please. 


	3. Teachers, Dads and Scraps of Clothing

Greetings... *enters, peels off the wide, billowing black cloak and hands it back to a drenched Snape that is glaring* thanks, Sev. It is raining cats and dogs here!! Pretty soon we will change the city name from Athens to Venice! 

Anyhow, yet another weekend, and here you go, yet another chapter. You haven't rewarded me very much, so should I penalise you or shouldn't I? Severus thinks I should. I'll be a little less... vindictive. Heh. But I need my fuel, people. 

As for my reviewers: 

Ar itish poedaer Cynara: You flatter me. I am glad to see that my writing has touched you. It is great that finally I get to know of it too. Let's hope I hear from you again, then :) 

Lady Lunar Phoenix: Yes, poor pixies... hehe. 

Rickman's Girl: Thank you. You put as much faith in me as Severus does. *glances at him* ...or not. I'll try to make the story as surprising as possible. As for the Malfoys, Draco is dead. Of his father and mother, nothing has been specified... 

Angel Baby: You are an overactive little one, aren't you? hehe. I HAVE to write Harry Potter into the story-- he is the secondary character, apart from his kid. And, like I have mentioned before, he wouldn't BE Harry Potter if he could stay away from trouble. I am glad you are excited. And of course I would mention you. I mention everyone, cos everyone's reviews and opinions are important to me. 

Jaimynsfire: If I wrote them in alternative chapters, at least at present, they would be too short and there would be griping reviewers-- and I aim to please. hehe. And I think that an uptight person like Snape would have some kind of phobia nobody really knows about. 

Tabitha: I think Severus, the way I have evolved him at least, likes to make fun of himself in a surrepticious way. Here's some more then! 

By the way, food for thought: Everyone places Remus in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor (and prolly that is accurate)... but has anyone thought that he has enough darkness in him, being a werewolf, enought ambition, since he wants a normal life and education if he can get it, and enough intelligence to also be a *gasp!* Slytherin? Just a thought there. hehe. In this story, Remus is not a Slytherin. 

Now on with the story. 

____________________ 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Up. Up! UP!" _you little piece of firewood._ The broom won't respond to me so seamlessly as dad said his experience had been. Madam Hooch is watching me with curiosity. She too expected me to be already looping the loop with the damn broomstick. It's frustrating. She comes over to look at me with her birdish eyes. 

"Miss Potter, snarling at your broom will not motivate it to obey you. All it needs is a firm command. Now take a deep breath, and just say 'up' like you would to a pet." 

"Yes, Madam Hooch." I say, ignoring the stifling of laughter from co-students that apparently do not like me too much. I glare at a couple of Slytherin boys that are already having their brooms hovered. I nod to myself, setting my jaw. 

I look at my broom laying parallel to me on the ground. "Up." I say simply. The broom comes to my hand readily and softly. I smirk at the Slytherins, tipping my chin upwards a bit. Madam Hooch smiles and goes over to another poor soul screaming 'up' to his broom. The Slytherin boy smirks at me. 

"What's the matter, Potter? Not going to fill your daddy's shoes?" 

I roll my eyes and snap back readily, not even having to think of what to tell him. 

"I don't know who you are, but you are a disgrace to the House of Slytherin, obviously." 

The boy goes red-- dark red in the face. I smirk. Lots of other Gryffindors smirk, too. Of the Slytherins, some are disgruntled, and some are glaring at the boy. He snarls at me. 

"My name is Liam Avery-- and if I am a disgrace, then you are dirt." 

Avery. That name... didn't sound quite right. But I could not place where I had heard it and the significance. In any case, Madam Hooch comes to break it up. 

"Mister Avery, Miss Potter! Behave yourselves! 5 points from Slytherin and 5 from Gryffindor!" 

"But Madam Hooch!" I protest. I sure as hell did nothing. She huffs. 

"It takes two to fight, Miss Potter-- and so it's only right that two are penalised." 

I glare holes into her back as she resumes the lesson. 

Bloody barn owl. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

"You have the list, Severus?" 

"I do Minerva. I told you it wouldn't be long." I say as I enter the Headmistress' office. Lupin is already there, frowning, and-- oh bloody hell. It never rains Potters, it pours them. Harry Potter is sitting in a chair. 

Doesn't Minerva yet know I -hate- surprises of the kind? 

Harry lifts up his head, his eyes locking with mine and he smirks, feeling my thoughts. 

"Sorry, Severus. I did not mean to be a surprise of that kind." 

I had forgotten the irritating link that we share after our last group near-death experience, too. I know I am scowling just like the old times. But I can't help it. I scrutinize him. He is not a particularly tall man, but he is well-proportioned. Merlin, he still wears those ghastly glasses and his hair in a mess... 

He also has the assertiveness of a man that has made his own choices. For Harry Potter is not an Auror, or a Ministry employee. As a matter of fact, he does not really like the Ministry and they do not really like him back. As I have heard officials say in gatherings, he is considered a 'loose cannon'. Acting only when he wants it and how he wants it. In all other instances, he is the chief proprietor of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And judging from his attire and that of his daughter's, business is not bad at all. 

I do believe Albus fine tuned his inherent independence and strong-headedness. 

"You never -mean- to do much of anything, do you, Potter?" I sneer at him. He smiles as I take a seat. 

"So how is Lily doing?" 

"She's only been in my class once, Potter." I snort. I meet his eyes again, which are trying to prod in my brain, but I do not let him now. I allow a small smile. 

"Not to worry. She survived first encounters." 

"Severus has brought us a list of uses for pixie wings." Minerva puts an end to small talk. 

"Pixie wings?" Harry asks. Minerva nods. 

"It looks like someone has been harvesting pixie wings in numbers, Harry. We are not sure what is going on yet, and we all know how Minister Fudge--" 

"Yes, we all do." Harry interrupted Lupin wryly. 

"Severus, your floor." Minerva says and I sigh. 

"Pixie wings are a great conservatory of magic power. Pixie magic power, to be exact, which to humans tampers with perception. There can be made high class cognitive potions. They induce permament subservience... alternate states of consciousness... it depends on what you add." 

"All of them Dark Magic." Lupin states the obvious again. 

I watch Harry fidget, and for a second I can feel what he thinks. He remembers. As do I. My skin crawls only in the mere suspicion. 

Can we have come full circle once more? Can it have returned? 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Lily, isn't that your dad?" Nigel taps me on my shoulder and points. I blink. What is he doing coming out of the Headmistress' office, when we are still in the first week of classes, and I haven't even had a single detention? How can I possibly be in trouble already?? 

He catches sight of me and his face, which was troubled, lights up. He grins at me and calls. 

"Lils! Come over here!" 

In the aisle, everyone stops and stares. After all, it is the great Harry Potter that defeated Voldemort and reversed his magic that is yelling happily. I don't care. I am glad to see him and I run to him for a hug. 

"What's the matter, daddy?" I search his face, but he shakes his head and smiles at me. 

"Nothing, Lils. Don't you worry." Then his gaze becomes a little suspicious and penetrating. "I don't suppose you -have- any reason to worry, do you?" 

"Oh no, of course not." I smile at him. By this time, Nigel has walked up to us, with a small polite smile. I turn to him to make introductions. 

"Dad, this is Nigel Veris, my friend. He's in Ravenclaw. Nigel, this is my dad." I say proudly. Dad shakes hands with Nigel who looks excited. 

"Very pleased to meet you, sir. I... I know so many things--" 

"Don't they all, Nigel. I'm pleased to meet you, too. Now if you'll excuse me both. I am sure there is some class you have to attend." he says and leaves. 

"Lily, to class. You don't want to be late, do you?" I blink up at Uncle Remus. And right behind him-- Severus Snape, who passes between us in a flurry of black, snorting to himself. 

Why were they all in the Headmistress' office? And why did they all look troubled? 

"Oi, Lily! What's in your mind?" 

"Nigel, they were all in there, talking." 

Nigel frowns and looks at the professors as we walk to the DADA class. 

"You think something might be up?" 

"I don't think. I -know- so. There is no other reason why they wanted dad to be here." 

"Dark Magic?" 

I bite my lip, and smile to myself. 

"I don't know. But we can find out." 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

Of course, chances are that the Potter girl was outside the office because her father called her, and she has no idea nor any intention of getting mixed up in this affair. 

But she is a Potter. Mischief runs in her blood. Not only Potter mischief, but also Weasley mischief, seeing as her mother is Virginia. 

I'll keep an eye on her. And that boy she seems to have already befriended. You can never be too sure with a Potter. And the way she looked at me when I walked past-- she definately suspects, she sees. Let us hope she is not in possession of any invisibility cloaks. I forgot to ask Potter that. 

During dinner, I feel her watching me or Lupin. I take a sip from my goblet and side look at Lupin, who is eating quietly, immersed in his thoughts. 

"Your thoughts, Lupin?" 

"Are not good, Severus." Lupin sighs, not meeting my gaze. I look ahead, and happen to meet Lily's eyes. Damn it. Even now that gaze that she inherited from her father gets to me. 

"The Potter girl is on to us, I think. I do hope her father was not the usual imbecile and has not told his daughter anything." 

Lupin looks up, peering at the Gryffindor table with a smile, then shakes his head. 

"Harry is afraid too much for Lily, Severus. You know that he and Ginny sleep and wake up with her in mind." 

I swallow the bite of pork pie that I have been chewing. 

"I suppose so. I am going out to the Forbidden Forest tonight, Lupin." 

He turns to look at me seriously. 

"You are hoping to find more there." 

"Obviously. I would appreciate it, if there were no 11 year olds tailing me tonight, if you get my point, Lupin." I say quietly, as I dab my lips and get up to leave. I have to get ready for tonight. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Why are you not eating?" 

I blink to my side. There is another boy sitting near me, looking at me with interest and inquisitive eyes. I pick up my fork. 

"Oh, I will, now." 

He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he doesn't seem ready to leave me in peace yet. 

"I am Alex Diggory. Pleased to meet you." he offers his hand. I blink. I know the name Diggory. 

"You are...." 

".... Cedric's younger brother. I never met Cedric." he says knowingly. It sounds like he always repeats those words. 

"I'm Lily. But I guess you already know that." 

He nods and smiles. 

"Yes, I saw you in DADA. You're good." 

"Uncle-- Professor Lupin has been telling me about DADA before. And dad." 

"I suppose it's only natural." 

"What do you like?" I asked, my mind reeling. I always associated the name 'Diggory' with 'Hufflepuff', yet here was one in my House. 

"Transfiguration. I can't wait until we transfigure animals." 

"You'll have to, until next year at least." I smile to myself as I look back towards the Head Table. 

Professor Snape leaves, glaring at me once, then I feel Uncle Remus' eyes on me, guessing, like when I was 8 and he was trying to understand if I had let a garden snake in the house or not, without having to go to dad about it. 

There is definately something going on. 

"You are not listening to me, are you?" Alex smirks at me while waving his hand in front of my eyes. I turn to him, a little embarrassed, not really knowing what to tell him. 

"Alex, how would you like to... go on a little hunt with me and a friend of mine?" I smile sweetly to him, seeing the spark of interest in his eyes light up instantly. 

I call Nigel as we walk out of the main hall, and he smiles amiably to Alex. 

"There seems to be something up. If the Headmistress called my dad, it might even be serious." I tell them both. 

"Do you have any idea what it is about?" Alex asks. 

"If Harry Potter is needed, and Professors Lupin and Snape are involved, it only means one thing." Nigel says conspiratorily. 

"Dark Magic." we all say in the same time. 

I think I love these guys. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

I make doubly sure I am not followed. Lupin told me where he found the pixies exactly, but before I actually start my way there, I go in circles, trying to tire any aspiring Potter children from playing detective. The night is chilly, suggestive of the winter that is approaching. I pull my cloak around me more, and once more try to listen from sounds that are not justifiable by the night and the forest. 

I can hear nothing suspicious. I walk further into the forest, very carefully, and with respect. The forest does not turn against you immediately if you do not trample around like a baby elephant. 

"_Lumos_." 

I reach the patch of night lilies that Remus had described to me. Some are wilted, others discoloured. Signs that creatures bound to nature have been maltreated. I bend down to touch the little plants, to find anything that might give me a hint. 

At first, there is nothing. I intensify my wand's light a little, and look closer to he ground. Still nothing. I sigh to myself and get up. As my glance falls to the brambles to the left, I catch movement of cloth, and I approach. Peering down, I discern a scrap of black clothing. I pick it up, unsure if I am scared or angry. 

It is a scrap of school robes. Hogwarts typical school robes. I grit my teeth. 

If I ever catch the Potter girl, she'll get more detentions than she will be able to attend in the 7 years she'll get here... 

My ruminations are interrupted by small, sudden sounds of movement. 

"_Nox._" 

____________________ 

And that's that! There you go all. Till next time. Remember, that at the moment I have a very low level of R-fuel (= Review fuel). Please fill me up if you want me to write, or even write faster. *points to button down at left*. Come on. I'll even make Severus say 'please'. 


	4. House Points and Exploding Pixies

Greetings and salutations everyone! 

...lemon drop? chocolate frog? tea? 

He he... *throws in some corn flour into the plot, and watches it thicken* 

As for my reviewers: 

Rickman's Girl: You saw through my people, didn't you? Indeed I composed a new trio, but this time I placed the hermione (Nigel) in the RIGHT house. hehe. I am glad you like it. I am thinking of having Lily wear glasses. Or is that too obvious? As for her favourite class, of course it is potions! She does mention testing Severus' birthday gifts on her daddy... hee hee. 

Angel Baby: *accepts the R-fuel with a smile* thanks! it is truly needed. You like Harry a lot don't you? He's a babe. As you will see, he's a hit with the ladies-- even the very young ones. 

Sparrow: Ron is currently a little obscure, but yes, I do think that he is going to surface pretty soon. As for Harry, he IS working-- just not for the ministry. He doesn't need a boss to have a big role in a story :) 

Zardiphillian Beryllix: Good to have you back on board! As for Lily-- do you really think that a Mary Sue could survive Snape, even in his not-so-terrible, non- death eater version?? heh. Didn't think so. 

Ar itish poedaer Cynara: Oh my, that will take a LOT more reviews than what I got. *heh* 

Tabitha: I couldn't really part Harry from his glasses, and his hair probably will have his daddy's own's fate. As for canon and characters... I am still not sure whether Lily should be wearing glasses or not. Your opinion? *makes a poll* *L* as for Snape automatically assuming Lily somehow left part of her robe there, you have to admit that he was conditioned for more than 7 years (if you also count the Marauders) that Potters somehow manage to meddle, even when he cannot explain in what way they did it. *will not say whether he is accurate or not, as it shall be answered today!* 

Jaimynsfire: Your wish is my command. *watches a fidgeting Snape* he'll say it, eventually.... like, in 1000 years. hehe. 

Now on with the story. 

_____________________ 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

I wish I had dad's invisibility cloak. Then the whole sneaking business would be so much easier. Alex and I wait on pins and needles until everyone in the common room has retired or is too sleepy to bother asking us why we are going out on curfew. 

"You know that if anyone catches us, we will have to work until spring to even up the house points." Alex whispers, but doesn't seem too worried about the House Cup. 

"There is no reason for anyone to catch us, if we are careful. I can't see the caretaker. Now be quiet. Do you see Nigel anywhere?" 

"Sush, what a racket! You actually think we can sneak anywhere while chatting?" Nigel's hushed voice from behind us. We both jump, and I scowl at the Ravenclaw when my heart resumes beating. 

"You scared me, you twerp!" 

"Better me than the caretaker." Nigel smirked. "Now what are we doing here exactly?" 

"We are following Snape. I am POSITIVE he is going somewhere where there's trouble tonight." 

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asks as we walk towards the Slytherin side of the castle. 

"Because he left dinner early, and Professor Lupin had a worried look about him." 

"He seemed quite calm to me," said Nigel skeptically. 

"I know him more than you do, believe me." I say and then put my finger in front of my lip to indicate that we shouldn't talk anymore. 

I am not mistaken. Like a wraith, silent and gliding, Professor Snape walks quickly towards the main double doors of Hogwarts. We let him put at least an aisle between us. He is awfully jumpy-- keeps glancing behind him every ten seconds, and turns sharp corners. We almost lose him twice in the castle itself and then in the gardens. 

"I think he knows we are following." Nigel whispers. 

"Why?" Alex asks. 

"Because this is the fourth time we pass through here-- unless he needs a compass, he is leading us in circles." Nigel says irritably. 

"Well at some point he will either have to try and catch us or go to where he intends." I snap at them both, but Nigel grabs me and Alex from each arm and stops us. 

"Okay... let's try something else." he says tentatively as he retrieves his wand, and points at all three of us. With three flicks, he mutters "_Pas Silencio_." 

"What did you do?" Alex says alarmed. 

"I have made our footsteps inaudible. Useful charm when parents wake up at the least sound." 

I grin to myself and pat Nigel on the shoulder. Perhaps we have a better chance with Snape now. 

About 30 minutes later, we all agree that watching someone isn't all that's cracked up to be. I am tired and slightly chilled by the night, and nothing is happening fast. But finally, it seems that the Professor has decided that he has lingered enough. We have allowed him as far ahead as possible-- he is barely discernible in the darkness of the night. 

It is no real surprise where he is going-- but I am chilled when I realise it, and by my friends' breaths I think that so are they. The Forbidden Forest looms ominously. I know it is not all dangerous, but so many things can go wrong, and it can be home to so many evil creatures, that I am not sure if I want to follow the Potions Master in there. Without looking at each other, we all linger, as we watch that tall man light his wand and weave into the wood. 

"My, whatever are you doing here?" a cheerful, chirpy voice makes us all jump out of our skins. 

Oh, Merlin no. 

Nelly Fudge is grinning at us with excitement. 

"Are you off on an adventure? Just like your dad? Why are you out here in the night? I mean, I have been harvesting night time plants for Herbology, but why are -you- here? Or did you lose the way to your dorms, perhaps?" she fires off questions boisterously. 

"Eh, Nelly, actually, we..." I stammer, my mind racing for an explanation. Why did the stupid Hufflepuff have to be here, now out of all times? 

"... were looking for Alex's remember ball. He forgot it here after the flying lesson." Nigel says quickly. I think I will start worshipping the Ravenclaws. Alex and I nod quickly, and kinda dumbly. Nelly seems to be believing it. 

"What is going on here? Lily? Mr. Diggory? Mr. Veris?" 

We about turn to look at a not-so-pleased Professor Lupin. 

Foiled. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

After jumping about trying to get a good aim in the moonlight, I manage to slow the pixie down and catch it in my hands. It is good that it hasn't been trying to fly off, odd as it seems to me. The creature is trembling in my hands, trying to bite at my fingers so that it will escape. I hold the little blue trembling lump in the moonlight... and it is no mystery anymore why the pixie that had been making the sharp noises never attempted to fly off. 

It has no wings with which to do so. They have been cut off neatly, the dark bluish- purple juices trickling down its back. It looks painful. Very painful. I make sure that my grip on the little body does not aggravate the already nasty situation. I point my wand to the pixie. It feels far too cold. 

"_Rechauffis_." 

The pixie relaxes a little bit as its body warms, and I turn to leave with it in my hand. I feel angered. Although I am not attracted by creatures and animals, and I have never been keen on keeping a pet or a familiar, cruelty such as this to a helpless animal revolts me. It reminds me of older situations and experiences, of Lucius and Voldemort and dark gatherings, and I truly do not appreciate the reminder. 

I have barely taken a couple of steps before my musings are yet again cut off, far more abruptly than I expected. I feel a jolt, a powerful jolt of magic shoot up painfully like hundreds of daggers through my arm and I am forced to drop the pixie. A flash of crimson grey flashes through my mind for split seconds. I feel my feet lose contact with the ground, and seconds later I bang against something hard. A tree, I think absently as the angry tree's branches grab me and throw me away roughly. 

Upon landing, everything goes black. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

I have never seen Uncle Remus unwavering when I try to look at him with pleading eyes. I blink a little in surprise, and then downwards. I do believe that we are in deep trouble. Nigel looks irritated, and Alex is blushing, as if he is ashamed. I ... just hope that dad is in London, not in our house in Hogsmeade. 

But then I get a mental image of mom, and I hope that dad is in Hogsmeade after all. We are led in Uncle Remus' office. He is our Head of House, since the Headmistress can't be head of any house. And he is one really unhappy Head. His eyes turn to me. 

"Lily. What were you doing in the gardens with Alex and Nigel, is it?" 

Nigel nodded. I swallow, and take a deep breath. But Uncle Remus still cuts me off. 

"Whatever you do Lily, don't try to lie to me. This is not a joke, or a game of hide and seek." 

I swallow and look down, then nod. I can feel both my friends looking at me. 

I hear my voice, wavering a little. 

"I was trying to see where Professor Snape was going. Alex and Nigel were trying to talk me out of it." 

Gosh. I can't bear looking into Uncle Remus' eyes. I think I'll cry. How can he and dad DO that? He says in a guarded voice, not allowing me to see if he is disappointed, or angry, or both. 

"Why, Lily?" 

I swallow again. I feel Alex's hand at the small of my back in muted support. It does help. 

"Because, we wanted to see if there was trouble with Dark Magic." I realise I have used the 'we' only a few seconds later. There goes my effort to cover for my friends. I feel my head heavy, and I bend it. 

"And if I told you there might be some trouble, what would you do then?" he asks, and I look up again, feeling that this is terribly important an answer. Nigel tries to interject on my behalf, finding his voice. 

"Professor Lupin, we wouldn't get in harm's way. We would always--" 

"Thank you Nigel, but allow me to know that that might not be accurate where Lily is concerned. Or you boys, seeing as you were there with her tonight." 

We all fidget. He is right, of course. And I know I can be impulsive at times. 

"I can't allow you to go unpunished for breaking rules, especially when you all three are aware -- no, invited! -- the possible dangers. You shall have detention with Professor Snape and I shall have to deduct a hund--" 

"Remus, something serious has happened at the Forbidden Forest." a woman in a nightgown and pillow hair barged in the office, aloof and blinking. Nigel drew in his breath. 

"Mom?" 

Professor Veris blinked in surprise at her son. 

"Nigel? what are you--" 

"We'll discuss it later, Pythia. Now what is wrong?" 

"I have already told Minerva, and she told me to get you. There was-- a sharp disruption in the magic web, and I felt a lot of pain. A sharp image-- grey or red or both I should think. I saw Severus." she concludes and stops to catch her breath. Uncle Remus pales and runs out the office with Professor Veris. 

I breathe, and so do Alex and Nigel. 

"Well, at least there were no points deducted." Alex tries to smile a bit. 

"Yet." Nigel slumps over. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

The chill of the night air wakes me. That and Paloma's unwelcome ministrations. I open my eyes, and realise that I am looking not at the infirmary ceiling, but at the night sky. Turning my head slightly, I see tree roots a few feet away. We are just outside the forbidden forest. 

"What happened...?" 

"We were kind of hoping you would tell us that." Remus' voice. I look at him, he looks frazzled. 

"The pixie..." I sit up abruptly and my head swims. "We have to find the pixie!..." and after a small pause, as an afterthought, I add ".. and Lily Potter.." 

Remus blinks at me, as he supports me, helping me up. 

"What do you mean, Severus?" 

"The brat followed me to the Forbidden forest." I say through clenched teeth, both from anger and the shearing headache. There is a pause, and then a female voice, says 

"They can't have followed you, Severus." 

Pythia Veris. I arch an eyebrow at her attire. What could possibly have brought the Divination professor in the outdoors wearing nothing but her nightgown? She fidgets much like her son does in class and looks at Remus. 

"They did try to follow you, but they didn't. I found them before they ventured in the forest. They are in my office as we speak, and have been for the past hour." 

My head is reeling. How is this possible. And if it is not a meddling Potter that left the scrap of Hogwarts robe behind, then who did? I feel dizzy again, and Lupin grabs my arm tighter. I swallow and nod. 

"Fine. Still, it is imperative that we find the pixie." 

"What pixie is that, Severus?" 

"The pixie, Lupin. The wingless pixie that I was holding in my hand before it blew up!" I snap at him as I walk forward with him attached to my arm. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

After about 15 minutes, we dare to get up from our seats. 

"Do you suppose we can leave?" I ask my friends. 

"I don't think so. Nobody said so, and better be safe than sorry." Nigel sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. Alex nods in agreement. 

"Yeah. Let's not invite any more trouble." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to get caught." 

"Yes, well. Let's not do it again." Nigel sighs. 

"Yeah. If my father is notified, I won't hear the end of it. How Cedric was never frivolous and irresponsible like me, and how he was head boy and won the Triwizard Tournament before he died." Alex sighs and glances at a grindylow in a glass box. The animal is sleeping and not in the least interested at us. 

I feel bad about it. Idly I think that when Uncle Ron was telling me of his escapades with dad and Hermione, he never mentioned feeling bad and guilty about getting your friends into trouble. But then again, perhaps that is why father never really talked about his adventures during school. 

"We won't do anything like that again. Not on my call, anyway. Anyway, I suppose it was rather naive to try and follow Snape successfully." I swallow. I wonder if they will still be my friends now. 

"Rightly said, Miss Potter." 

Great. The Headmistress' voice. What better than to top the night with extra punishment from the Headmistress. I turn to look at her. She is standing erect and rigid, barely a few hairs escaping her tight bun. I don't know what to tell her, but I don't have to, as she continues. 

"Professor Lupin informed me of you being here before he left. I could not help hearing your last statement, Miss Potter. I am glad to hear it coming from you unprovoked. I take it then that whatever Professor Lupin told you or did got the point across." 

She pauses to let what she said sink. I look at Alex and Nigel, they they look as perplexed and hopeful as I do. We look at her again and she speaks up. 

"Therefore, I see no reason to deduct the points I intended from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Instead I will deduct 20 points from each of you, and consider the matter closed. You are all free to go to your dormitories." 

We file out meekly, but once safely towards the dormitories, we grin to each other. That was definately not the penalty in points that we expected. 

"We are home and dry! Thanks for thinking out loud, Lily!" Alex smiles at me widely, and so does Nigel. 

"We are indeed shamefully lucky. I'll see you both at breakfast." he says and leaves after he winks at us. 

I am thankful. Not so much for the points, but for the fact that I still have my friends. 

___________________ 

*keeps stirring plot* perhaps it has not thickened as much as I intended t in this chapter... *glare at a sneering Snape* ... but each plot has to go through its stages. Coming up: detention with Snape, screaming parents, and more dark creature trouble! So, be a sport. Gimme my encouragement cookie. 


	5. Howlers, Detentions and Discoloured Pixi...

*walks in with teeth chattering, looks at Snape who clicks his tongue, looks away and lazily flicks his wand* *sighs with the welcome warmness* ah... yes, now I am functional. Hello! It's freezing here! I wonder if there's going to be snow this year. 

As for my reviewers: 

Rhianna: Alas, Hermione has been dead for quite some time-- reason why Ron is still a batchelor, I gather. As for the rest, yes, they will all come to help or hinder our dear main characters. Good to have you on board! 

Rickman's Girl: Thank you very much! Let's see if events prove you right or wrong then! As for Fudge in the books, he could just be a real idiot. We don't really know. 

Zardiphillian Beryllix: *takes a bow* thank you, thank you. Mary Sues are boring. I should think that going with the general line of the books, Lily would look more like a female version of Harry, with little touches of her mom here and there. Okay then. Glasses it is. But not for short sighted people. As for general appearance, she's short, petite, rather agile, has long hair she never lets down (she hasn't been alerted to the subject 'boys' just yet, you see, hehe), her eyes are her dad's/ paternal grandmother's with a green-blue hue... *thinks* she has a nice smile. With which she usually manipulates Remus. *laugh* 

Jess the Great: I am to please hehe. I am glad you like this plot. 

Sparrow: *triumphant look at Snape* see?? It DOES thicken! Ha! 

CynaraHatesGorodrimTheHorrible: That's good thinking. *wink wink* 

Angel Baby: *accepts cookies* Sweet dreams, and I hope this one tops your relaxation program. hehe. 

Now on with the story 

_____________________ 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

I think I might have a slight concussion. But I shall never admit it, will never give that crone Paloma the satisfaction. Although the nausea I keep feeling as we walk towards where I dropped the pixie is rather alarming. If worse comes to worse, I'll make sure I throw up in private-- and if that is impossible, all over Paloma. That should be satisfactory to watch. 

"Severus, are you alright? You look a little disorientated." Remus is watching me with concern. It makes me sick. And with my given situation I only grace him with a snarl and walk on further until we reach the place. I get a good look at the tree that manhandled me. It would be perfect for kindling. 

"This is it. The pixie should be here, if there's anything left." I manage to say clearly. It is definately a concussion, with this tendency to slur. The bloody werewolf notices. He rounds up on me and looks me in the eyes. 

"Severus, I think you ought to call it a night. Let Paloma fix you up." 

"There is nothing wrong with me, Lupin, except being pestered by over-anxious wolf pups." I snap at him, but the last word comes out as 'wool-paps', and I find myself being supported from tipping forwards. 

Paloma hauls me off triumphantly as Lupin assures me he will find the pixie and he and Pythia will have everything under control. 

Bloody wolf. Just wait till it's time for wolfsbane. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

Some days just start off being simply awful. This is definately one of them. Alex and I are eating breakfast... and the customary owl cloud that distributes the mail comes swarming in. Alex pales, and I feel my heart beating. I don't dare wish for absolution-- it is usual that when I wish for something, the complete opposite happens. 

I hear Alex draw in his breath as a large barn owl flies towards us, carrying a crimson letter that is already leaving a thin trail of smoke as it approaches. 

"Oh no. That's Bert, out family owl." Alex moans and hunches his shoulders. 

"Do you want to open it elsewhere?" I suggest, rather meekly. Howlers can't exactly be concealed. Alex sighs and shakes his head. 

"What's the use? It will be heard everywhere anyway." 

Bert lands in front of us and hoots urgently, eager to be rid of the letter attached to his leg. Alex sighs again and takes the red envelope from the squaking owl, and bites his lips. I decide that whatever humiliation exists in there, it's best that Alex be spared the looks on other peoples' faces. 

I get up and grab him from his robes. 

"Come on. Let's open it elsewhere." 

Just as we are ready to leave, I see a familiar white owl. Hedwig! And she is carrying something red as well. Just bloody perfect. I smile thinly at my friend. 

"See? We'll open them together." 

We bolt and sits at the staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. There is nobody around, and there is silence. Which is not the best, because then there will be echo, but Alex's envelope seems ready to explode. I nod to him and he opens it tentatively. It flies off his hands and hovers in front of him. 

_ALEXANDER DIGGORY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CAUSING TROUBLE IN THE FIRST FEW DAYS OF YOUR SCHOOL YEAR? AND WITH A POTTER NO LESS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU TAKING THE FALL FOR ANY POTTER AT ANY TIME. YOU SHALL NOT CONSORT WITH THAT - THAT GIRL. REMEMBER IT WAS HER FATHER THAT GOT YOUR BROTHER KILLED! STOP DISGRACING THIS FAMILY AND START BEING A TRUE DIGGORY! BE FIRM, BE SHARP AND RESPONSIBLE LIKE YOUR BROTHER ALWAYS WAS! IF I AM INFORMED OF ONE MORE MISGIVING ON GROUNDS OF GRADES OR CONDUCT, I WILL DISOWN YOU! I MEAN IT, YOU DISHONOUR OF THE NAME YOU CARRY!_

__

__It blew up in little charred scraps of paper. I swallowed, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Everyone knows that dad never got anyone killed. Uncle Remus had told me the story of the Triwizard tournament, and it was not dad's fault. I felt instantly angry, upset and indignant. 

I glance at Alex, ready to tell him that his father is bloody wrong. He is hunched over, head bent, wringing his hands together. Some of my anger washes away and I try to pat his hand, to tell him it's alright. But he looks up at me with liquid angry eyes and says in a low, hostile voice. 

"Stay away from me." 

All my anger comes back. 

"Your father is an IDIOT. Voldemort killed Cedric, not my dad, everyone knows that!" 

Alex yells at me, flushed. 

"Your father banks on other people's heroism! It was Cedric that should have been honoured, not Harry bloody Potter!" 

That does it. Nobody badmouths my father in front of me, even if they are not themselves. I see red as I attack Alex, not with my wand, since I don't know enough charms for that, but with my fists. He doesn't expect that, so it only takes one punch in the gut to get him down. I straddle him. 

"If. you. EVER. say. that. MY dad. is not worthy, and a great hero, I will KILL you!" 

Alex is only blinking up at me, his face a mix of pain, shame and anger. I grab my howler and walk away from him. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

Exiting the infirmary, after having virtually brought Paloma to the verge of hexing me senseless, I walk towards the dungeons. It is almost time for 5th year Potions, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I eat the last of the chocolate frog Remus left for me on the bedstand. It is hard to resist that particular sweet, anyway. As I descend the staircase, I savour the sweet creamy flavour-- and hear something I do not expect but amuses me. 

_LILY WEASLEY POTTER I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER TELLING YOU -NOT- TO DISOBEY ORDERS AND NOT TO WANDER OFF TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AT NIGHTS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, OR EVEN WORSE! YOU DO NOT TOY WITH DARK MAGIC, IT IS NOT A GAME! IT HURTS PEOPLE AND IT DESTROYS LIVES! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU LILY, AND NEITHER DOES YOUR MOTHER! I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU AND WHAT NOT TO! SEE THAT YOU DON'T DO IT AGAIN, AND WE CALL IT EVEN. BUT IF YOU ARE EVER CAUGHT AGAIN DISOBEYING RULES, THEN I WILL COME TO HOGWARTS MYSELF!_

and then a charateristic 'pop' of the howler self destructing. 

Potter giving his daughter a shake down for what he had been doing all this school life here. Delicious. I walk on to look upon the girl, intending to walk past with a sneer. I have heard from Lupin's accounts that young Lily is a girl that takes a scolding with her head high, accepting her mistake or trying to defend herself. So I do not expect to see her curled up against the wall crying like this. 

She has not heard me, that much is obvious. I am not sure what to do. I am not the nurturing type-- I never have been, and at consolation and support I am severely inadequate. I am also going to be late for class if I linger here. 

But do I let the girl cry like this, here, all alone? 

No. I shall not fall for the bleeding heart stunt again. I make a U- turn and go the other way, not feeling entirely nice about myself for doing so. But... I just cannot be her cuddly teacher, and that is what she needs at the moment. 

I snap my fingers. I know just the man to be that. I call for Dobby, and send him off with the message to go salvage the Potter girl before she floods the school with her sniffling, and go to class with my conscience sufficiently calmed. 

Besides, I'll have her for detention tonight. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

I know dad is right. I know that and his howler did not impress me much. It was Alex's father's howler that hurt me, and his reaction to me and my father. Had he been thinking all these horrible things about father all the time we were friends and doing stuff together with Nigel? Could he be so hypocritical? 

My anger flared once more and I hit the wall, crying some more. I hate crying, because afterwards you get puffy reddish eyes and swollen lips, and you look like a goldfish that has been out of its bowl for too long trying to breathe. But I can't help it now. I wish I had hit him some more. I wish I knew some hexes. I wish dad had let me learn them before coming to Hogwarts. Then I'd show the miserable twit. 

"Lily? Why are you here? Don't you have a class to attend?" 

The voice is gentle, and is accompanied by hands that gather me up into a lap. That makes me cry even more. 

"I got Chaaaarms Uncle Remuuuus..." I wail against his chest, unable to pull myself together. He rocks me gently and strokes my hair like he always does when I am hurt or sad about things, and mom or dad aren't around to do it. 

"Come, come. Stop your crying, Lily. It'll be ok. Your dad can't have sent you that bad a howler, can he?" he dabs my eyes against the sleeve of his robe as I look up to him. I swallow and look down, shaking my head. 

"There then. Why are you crying? What is worth so many tears?" 

His voice is so gentle and calming, that indeed I stop crying, leaving only that horrible hiccup that doesn't stop, after the crying is over. I swallow and tell him. 

"I punched Alex in the gut." 

His eyebrow shoots up in surprise. I don't beat up kids. Well, not often anyway. 

"And why did you? I thought you were friends?..." 

"Because he said my dad is responsible for Cedric's death! Because his father sent him a howler and blared in the school that he doesn't want Alex to talk to me, because if he does he is disgracing the Diggorys, and that my dad got his brother killed! And then Alex said that he steps on other people's heroism and I punched him and I am not sorry, I would do it again, and again, and again, I hate him!" 

I am shouting now and Uncle Remus is not stopping me, he only keeps rubbing my back until I have it all out. Then he locks his eyes with mine and says seriously: 

"Are you done now?" 

I nod and rub my eyes. He continues in that calm voice that always explains things and never lets you stay angry even when you want to. Sometimes the effect is infuriating. 

"Lily, there are some things that you have to explain. Amos Diggory -that is Alex's and Cedric's father- suffers, because he has lost a son. He is certainly wrong in what he says, but when people ache, they say things that are irrational and wrong. Alex clearly has been hearing this stuff for many years. From the way I have seen you together, I doubt he really believes them, but what his father thinks of him is very important to him. Do you understand, Lily?" 

I nod again. I do understand, although I would prefer not to. Because I feel I might not be as angry as I would like with Alex when Uncle Remus is done. He continues on: 

"Amos Diggory is a very stern man. He demands things, and he does not shift from his convictions easily. It is obvious he does not like your father, and this carries over to you. But as far as Alex is concerned, you have to give him time. Understand the position he is in, and give him his space. I think that he will come around, because I have reason to believe he likes you enough to do so. But even if he doesn't, that should not hurt you, because it is not your fault, and it never will be. Alright?" 

I swallow and nod. My eyes are dry, my hiccup has left me, and I start feeling embarrassed for sitting in a professor's lap, even if that professor is family to me. As if on cue, Uncle Remus sets me down and with a smile, he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

"I am still angry at him." I say and allow myself to pout. He chuckles as he gets up. 

"That is alright, Lily, as long as you don't punch him anymore. Now run along to class, and don't forget your detention at 8 with Professor Snape." 

I shudder as I run off. Alex will be there. My heart is lighter now, but it is far from light. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

Lupin found the pixie I was holding in the Forbidden Forest. I was rather surprised when he came in my office with the dead creature in a small glass box. I am staring at it now, as it lays before me in its glass coffin and my mind races, stating the facts, so that I will be able to form a hypothesis: 

-- It has no wings. 

-- It has no remaining wing juices, which seem to have evaporated. 

-- Its skin is like that of a prune 

-- It is no longer blue, but an off-bluish white. 

Pythia has not yet given me or Minerva any full account of what she saw and how I was found. As I understand it, she is busy punishing her son for trying to follow the Potter girl to adventure... the boy will probably remain awake all night charting constellations for Astrology, which she also teaches. 

I am not in the least sympathetic. I know I am sneering as I get up to get the dark crimson book I recovered from the restricted section of the library. Its title reads "_Fauna and Dark Potions: The Ultimate Power"_ in squiggly letters that like to move and writhe as if caught on the cover and unable to escape. 

I find nothing under 'pixies' or 'fae' or 'faeries', but I am not disappointed. I am not a Potions Master for nothing. The symptoms I noticed on the pixie as well as my experience with it of last night's, makes me look for a rather lengthy chapter entitled 'Channeling Natural Power'... 

... and I lose the sense of time until there is a knock on the door-- rather loud one, as I apparently didn't hear immediately. 

I am both shaken by what I have read and annoyed for the interruption. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"_ENTER!"_ the voice almost roars from inside. I swallow. That is not a happy Professor Snape, I am certain. Alex beside me fidgets uncomfortably, but he doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to him. We enter in the semi lit potions classroom, and see Professor Snape glowering at us from his office, a glass box with something in it on his desk. His hand is on an open book. He is not happy to see us. 

There is a lengthy, uncomfortable pause until he decides to sneer, and talk to us both. 

"Come closer, both of you." 

We do, meekly, but we keep a distance between each other. I wish Nigel were here and not in the Astronomy tower. 

"I shall not even mention the sheer stupidity you have both displayed trying to follow me -any-where... or even refer to the rediculous aspiration of not being discovered... no, I shall not consider these matters," he drawls, his eyes gleaming like coals on cold fire, a small smile that is decidedly unpleasant. That small smile tells me that we are both in serious trouble with this one. 

"Instead I shall start by deducting 30 points from Gryffindor for doing what you did and making me waste my research time for this detention-- and another 30 each for ruining my evening." 

I hear Alex gasp nearby, and I share the sentiment. He has already deducted 90 points from Gryffindor, and we have only been here 2 minutes! 

He looks decidedly pleased by the effect he has caused by the lovely introduction, and he nods to Alex. 

"Diggory. Here is the toothbrush, there are the cauldrons. You clean them both with no magic. You use nothing more than water, soap and the toothbrush. I want to see them shining. Off you go. Don't gawk boy, or it shall be 10 points for lingering!" 

Alex bolts, retrieves the toothbrush and goes to two huge and considerably dirty cauldrons. I blink at his predicament-- the cauldrons could fit him inside! 

But I am not sorry for him. I am too angry to sympathise. And pretty soon, I am too concerned for my own self to consider Alex. 

Snape steeples his hands, watching me. I make myself stand straight and not fidget. There is no reason to fear this man. I know all this is not true hostility. I should not fear this man. I must not fear this man... 

My ruminations are stopped abruptly when he speaks. 

"What were you trying to achieve, Miss Potter, by following me to the Forbidden Forest? Making more work for me, by obliging me to save three meddling children as well as carry out my task?" 

His voice is low and silky and definately reprimanding. It chills me, and makes me feel small. He clicks his tongue when I do not answer. I hurry to do so. I don't want more points deducted. 

"Because, Professor, I was curious." 

"Curiosity kills the cat, or the young girl, as the case may be, Miss Potter. I expected better from you." 

"I was not going to invite trouble! I am not stupid. I just wanted--" 

"You think that trouble *waits* for you to invite it, if you stand in its way? You are truly dense if you believe that. I dare say not even your father thought that during his time here." 

My cheeks flush crimson. I am angered. I am not dense, and I hate it that he thinks so. I attempt one more shot at my defense, while my heart beats fast and hard and I still have the nerve to do so in front of this man. 

"Professor, I meant that I would not stand in its way, when I said I would not invite it. I am not as dense as you might think, nor completely unaware of what the Forbidden Forest means. Which is why I hesitated following you there, and Nelly caught us, and the Professor Lupin followed." 

Snape frowns oddly, then says lazily: 

"That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for impertinence, Miss Potter. I do not like students that talk back to me. At that cupboard you will find rosewood roots and nyhta tea leaves. You are to cut the roots in thin slices and ground the nyhta leaves until they are a homogenous juicy pulp. You may begin." 

I walk there, feeling my knees slightly weak. Snape's voice wasn't as cutting as in the beginning, but he still had deducted points. My eyes widen when I see that the cupboard he mentioned contains a whole sack of roots and a large basket of leaves. This is going to be a long, long night. I sigh and put on my oval reading glasses to start chopping. I am not shortsighted like dad is. I can see fine at long distances, but I can't for the life of me discern print or focus clearly on items at close range. I feel Snape watching me as I start to cut up the roots. At a point, I dare steal a glance at him. He seems troubled. 

I turn back to my work, neatly chopping away, then grinding. My back has started to ache after I have finished all the roots and am halfway through the leaves. I still hear Alex's toothbrush working, too. _Serves him right_. I press the grinding handle harder against the leaves. 

In the end, I am done. I look up at Professor Snape, who has been reading and noting stuff down all this time. 

"I am done, Professor." I say and just manage to stifle a yawn. I don't even dare think what time it is now. 

He sets down his quill, gets up and with a regal, unhurried step comes over to inspect my work. He nods appreciatively. 

"This is acceptable work, Miss Potter. Dismissed." 

I nod and get up to leave. Alex is still finishing the last cauldron. I smirk to myself, still not feeling sad about him. I am about to step out of the dungeons when Professor Snape's voice stops me. 

"Miss Potter. Who did you say caught you first?" 

"Eh, Nelly Fudge, professor." I tell him, slightly confused. 

He nods dismissively and I walk out. I frown to myself. 

Now why did he want to know that? 

_________________ 

And that's that. Look how LONG it was! You should REALLY reward me for this. *waits expectantly* *pause* Snape -demands- to reward me. *Snape lazily retrieves his wand with a dangerous gleam in his eyes* 


	6. Christmas, Brooding and Presents

*Snape drags her in indignantly stating that people should not let a thread cool too much* waaaah! 

Heh. Sorry for the delay, those that still want to read this. I had to figure out some things about the way the story should go on. Let's hope everything is properly sorted now. Heh. *dangerous gleam in both her and Snape's eyes* 

As for my reviewers: 

Rickman's Girl: Awww the Diggorys aren't all that bad. You'll see. And fortunately for Alex, he also had his mom to listen to, who does not blame the Potters for her tragedy. And yes, Snape outdid himself. 

Angel Baby: here you go, another chapter. And yes, she is good at punching when she needs to. 

Black Rose: well, I had to pair him with SOMEONE to have him have a kid. And I do believe that a mix of Potter-Weasley is dynamite. hehe. 

Momma-dar: Thank you. I shall try to upkeep it. 

On with the story. 

___________________ 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

There is always quiet before the storm. It's a natural law, therefore I see no reason why it should not apply to the present situation. December is already approaching, and still there has not been much progress about the problem with the pixies. Fortunately, no reporter has stumbled upon the story, and only I, Potter, Lupin and Minerva are knowledgeable. It is an odd, creeping feeling that keeps haunting me, that something is brooding, getting stronger until it is ready to attack and surprise us... Of course it could all be un-warranted worrying on my part, for aside the fact that some pixies have lost their wings, nothing else has been disturbed. Lessons continue properly, and even the Potter girl is not nearly as troublesome as her father had been. Yet, anyway. There is little to fuel my anxiety, in all honesty. 

What worries me is that there has been no more pixie wings harvesting since late October. 

A harvester stops gathering only when the harvest is all gathered up, or when he has enough. There are still pixies in the forbidden forest. That only leaves the second, far less appealing option. 

"Severus, will you join us? Harry has arrived." Minerva's head in my fireplace stops my musings and I nod grudgingly. I am not looking forward to this meeting. I am well aware that I am running a serious risk of being thought of as a babbling idiot. 

"Fine. Stand aside, Minerva." 

I shake the ash from my robes as I walk in Minerva's office. Potter is there, and so is Lupin, and they are all expecting me with guarded apprehension. This is a very inportant meeting, after all. 

Today I will tell them what my research has yielded, my calculations as to what we might be up against. And frankly, it sounds like such a tall tale that I myself don't feel comfortable laying it out for the three other wizards and witch currently watching me frown and scowl back at them. 

"So kind of you to finally deign to join us, Potter." I drawl, only to reassure myself with some familiar procedure. Predictably, Harry smirks at me and nods. 

"I am pleased to see you too, Severus." 

"Severus, please tell us what you have found." 

"I do not appreciate being rushed into things, Minerva. This is what I came for, so rest assured that that is exactly what I will do. You wouldn't perhaps have some tea available, would you?" I say lazily back at her, and she purses her lips and conjures up the tea. Albus smiles at me from his portrait. That portrait always smiles at me, and I always glance at it until it does. I still need Albus' reassurance. Pathetic, perhaps, but there it is. 

"The pixie wings can be used either fresh or dry. Since there have been many pixies killed over more than 2 days, I believe that they are intended to be used dry. Pixie wings wilt in less than 24 hours, anyway. Dry pixie wings are used for two kinds of potions. One is for physical strengthening-- of great scale. The other for mental strengthening. In sort, in combination, you can make yourself vitually invincible, and capable of controlling and keeping greats amounts of magic in you at any given time, without much of a physical strain." 

"So there is possibility that someone is preparing to wield great power?" Potter asks, his eyes darkening with the repercussions of this. I shake my head. 

"No, Potter. Someone is preparing to become the new Dark Lord. And that someone is very near Hogwarts, and yet invisible to us." 

I sit back and sip my tea, savouring the icy atmosphere at the end of my words. And I haven't even started yet. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Lily, don't you think that perhaps your grudge with Alex is rather silly? After all, it's been so much time." Nigel tells me for the umpteenth time. I swallow and stir my hot chocolate, and side glance at the farthest end of the table in the main hall where Alex is sitting on his own, writing fervently, with a sad expression. 

It is getting more and more difficult to still be angry at him, but he has made no effort to bridge the rift between us, and I still don't feel that I was to blame for anything that happened. I sigh. 

"He doesn't want to be friends with me, Nigel. His father forbids it, anyway. I don't mind." I say as I sip from the cup, and Nigel clicks his tongue as he starts sketching again on his parchment. 

"I think he's ashamed, Lils. And by glaring at him, I doubt he will find it in him to come talk to you." Nigel says thoughtfully, as he passes his hand in wide arcs over the paper. 

"Hey, he is the one that called my father names. He should be." 

"Isn't that your dad?" Nigel makes me look to the Hall entrance. I smile at dad weakly, but I am not sure what he is here for, and he looks rather pale, his stance betraying his worry. I wave at him and he comes over. 

"Hey, snapdragon. How are you doing?" he says as we hug. I love it when he calls me that. 

"I'm okay dad. What is going on? will you tell me?" 

"Nothing is going on yet. How would you like to spend Christmas here?" he says and smiles. 

"Here? but everyone leaves for Christmas!" 

"This time, I think it will be full." my dad gives me one of those guarded smiles, and my eyes widen. 

"The Headmistress is keeping everyone here? Then there must be serious trouble!" 

"Remember Lily-- no.." 

"..disobeying of the rules..." I sigh as I chant it with him. It is rediculous. He keeps saying it in every letter, but really, when I think of what he used to do at my age, I feel like yelling at him. 

Dad is however satisfied and he ruffles my hair, nods to Nigel with a 'nice seeing you again, Nige' , and walks away, looking around him warily. 

It is a few seconds after that I start babbling to Nigel. 

"There is serious trouble brewing. Hogwarts is like a magic fortress. D'you think they are expecting any kind of attack or something?" 

"You bet. But I doubt we can find out from your dad, or Professor Lupin." 

"And no question about Snape, either..." I mutter. 

"Nelly had no business being where she was when we were caught." 

Both I and Nigel turn to look at Alex. He looks tired, and sad. 

"Why?" Nigel asks. I still feel some anger in me and almost pout. 

"I asked Professor Sprout after Herbology, about night plants and harvesting. She looked at me oddly and said that no herbal plants exist in the hogwarts gardens except for those she tends to. She never holds night sessions. So Nelly couldn't have been out there for a lesson." 

The plot was beginning to thicken-- and Alex had started it again. 

For me it was enough proof for truce, and I smiled at him as he did. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

I resent my deprivation of my much-needed break of student-free Christmas. Now the usually serene christmasy castle is crawling with the little tykes. It makes me feel foul. 

Of course I can see the reasoning behind the action-- they are safe here in Hogwarts, and most will have much more chances of completing their assignments. But I am deprived of my peace of mind. 

Lily Potter crosses my path and flashes me a smile with twinkling green-blue eyes. That is most unnerving. Up to now she had been subdued and gloomy, but decidedly manageable. She has not earned another detention since that first one in September. But now, I get the feeling that she will. 

Of course, seeing her I am reminded that her birthday is very soon, and I must yet again rack my brains for a gift to give her. I know her much better now-- at least as a student. She has a fine brain, and she is unexpectedly good at Potions. She is also quite capable of holding a grudge for a long time. She has given that boy Diggory quite a hard time re-accepting him. I glance over my shoulder surrepticiously and catch her laughing with him and Veris. I do hope this is not yet another trio forming. 

But what to give her? A potion, of course. Definately not a prank one-- there is no telling what she might think of doing with it. But what? 

Then I nod to myself. She doesn't need pranks anymore-- she needs something she can use, if the need arises. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

It feels so nice to all be friends again. And the castle is so pretty in the christmas spirit! I have already stashed the presents I plan to give to Nigel and Alex. I toss and turn in my bed, giggling with exitement. Tomorrow is Christmas day! Presents time. I glance at my clock on the table. Still 3 hours to go until everyone wakes up. 

My thoughts drift to the reason we are all still here, and my spirits are somewhat dampened. It is tandalizing knowing that something is wrong, and having no clue as to what that is. Yesterday we tried following Nelly around, but she did nothing fishy, unless talking about sexy boys and what Snape might be wearing under his robes counts. 

He is looking at me suspiciously again. I wonder if he is going to give me another potion for my birthday. And if he does, if it is going to be a prank one. If it is, I'll try it on that git Avery, that hexed my inkbottle seconds before I handed my essay to Snape, and he took 10 points for sloppyness. Sometimes I hate the old bat. 

I jerk awake by the noise from my alarm clock. I didn't notice I had drifted off. I eject myself from my bed and pad down to the main hall in my pjs. 

"PRESENTS!" I holler as lots of us stream into the main hall for the first round of 'merry Christmas'. 

Professor Lupin enters through the portrait hall and chuckles. 

"Indeed, time for presents. Everyone get dressed and come down to the main Hall. The house elves have gathered all the presents under the big christmas tree, and we are going to distribute them in 10 minutes. Be there." 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

This is not right. SOmething can't be right, even when everything seems properly in order as boisterous waves of screaming, rosy-cheeked students wash into the main hall and crowd around the christmas tree. Minerva is wearing her best scottish outfit for the occasion, and has a new red feather on her hat, that probably came from some unfortunate rooster. 

But why do I feel so restless? And why does this feeling skyrocket when Lily Potter runs in happily with her friends? 

SOmething should not be done, and once again I am unable to predict it, and all I can do is watch and hope I can react fast enough. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

"Look at Snape! Who pissed in his soup this time?" Martha Bents, a fellow Gryffindor mutters as we sit down, fidgety as ever. 

"He does look sour. Perhaps he was made to come out here." Alex smirks. 

"Or perhaps he's looking for someone to give detention to." Nigel smiles, noticing how the professor's eyes keep flicking here and there, and finally resting on me. The times our glances have locked are very rare, and I am never keen on them. The black eyes are just so eerie, and I don't know what to make of it-- except whatever it is that is going on, is has to do with me, and it is not detention that the grim man is thinking of. 

Professor Flitwick comes forth to distribute the presents, calling out the names and floating them to their receipient. 

"Tony Liams!" 

"Bella Donately - Blitz!" 

"Alex Diggory!" 

He catches the box with delight. 

"Its from ma." he says with a grin and opens it. Inside are small round popcorn balls. Alex looks delighted. 

"Popcorn balls! Here try them! Better than even chocolate frogs at times!" he offers the box to us and we take one ball each. It is delicious, but the chocolate frog still reigns in my mind. 

"Lily Potter!" 

My box is from grandma, and it has a pair of mitten and a big sweater in a blue and green colour with a big L in the front. I smile weakly, yet still put it on. Grandma is a dear. 

"Nigel Veris!" 

Nigel got a glass Moodswing orb from his mother, and it swiftly changed into blue, the colour of content when Nigel held it in his hand. 

By the time most presents were distributed, I was in possession of a new broom from daddy (still believing that every student should have a cool broom), chocolate muffins from ma (my favourites), a book on quidditch from uncle Ron (still not convinced I couldn't care less), a bix box of chocolate frogs from Alex (who is only too aware of my weakness) and a Rainbow quill from Nigel, who likes pretty stationary. 

And yes, I even got one from Professor Snape: a book on 'Vital Potions' and a rather exquisite brewing set with ingredients, along with a scrawl in his spidery hand of 'don't waste it, many returns, S.S.' 

We are all ready to attack our Christmas breakfast when Professor Flitwick says: 

"Oh, I hadn't noticed that last gift. It's for Lily Potter!" 

I catch the package as it floats to me, bewildered. Everyone I know and from whom I'd expect a present has already given me one. It is wrapped with silver wrapping paper and it doesn't rattle. 

"Well, open it!" Alex tells me exitedly, wearing the pointy hat with spiders hanging that his grandmother sent him. 

Burning with curiosity, I do, seconds before I hear Professor Snape yell: 

"Don't open that!" 

I see a greyish red mist snake around my hands swiftly. Searing pain runs through my body and I scream like I never have before. Then, I see and feel no more. 

______________________ 

And that's that. He he... like all Potters, trouble finds them anyway. *chuckles* Please tell me what you think of it. I am afraid that this is not entirely good a chapter... and so I need your second opinion. 


	7. Awakenings, Babbling and Scars

Anyhow! I always have to finish what I start, and I will finish this one too. I hate unfinished stories-- so I don't want to leave one as such. It took my a LONG time to find a creature that was interesting enough for this one. Let's hope you like this one too! 

This chapter is a little short, but I have been (and still am), quite tired. I needed to re-attach to this storyline. I have done so with this. So next chapters will be normal length. 

Like in GWTT, reviews now are at the end. And likewise, the more reviews, the faster I update-- and by now you know how fast I can be... 

oh, and an announcement... if you can't wait and want to read another story, I have posted an old original fantasy story I had written in Fanfiction Press. You can find it here. 

It is not HP, but it has a mystery and wizards, and it is complete! I'd love to see what you think of it. 

On with the story. 

_____________ 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

I watch Potter pace back and forth in front of me. Virginia is sitting at Lily's bedside, somber faced. Paloma has successfully managed to keep out Diggory and Veritas -- at least for the moment. And for one more time I feel being at fault, and having failed. 

Damn Potters and their attraction to trouble! 

"What happened, exactly?" Potter asks hoarsely. He looks haggard. I do not blame him. 

"She received a present too many.." I say distastefully. 

_This is hardly the time to be sarcastic, Snape!_ Potter's thoughts ring into my head as the shorter man glares into my eyes. I look back at him impassively. 

"What do you mean?" Virginia asks, stroking Lily's hair the whole time. 

"I mean that someone wanted Lily's blood, at least." 

Potter pales. Before his eyes seems to play an old memory. Virginia makes a small sound and her hand flies to her face. I explain further, and my own voice sounds bleak, at least. 

"The smoke that rose from the packet made a wound at the child's right forearm. The blood seemed to evaporate around her wrist and disappear. She was also delirious until early this morning." 

"What was she saying?" 

I fidget. It makes Potter even more irritable, but what the answer to his question is not good. 

"Answer me, Snape!" 

"The Eye. She was saying 'The Eye' and 'Don't hunt me, blue'... and the rest of the time repeating 'Yellow Fur'". 

"What yellow fur? what eye?" Potter looks puzzled. 

"If I knew that, Potter, I wouldn't be lingering here like an idiot! I have no idea what she was seeing or if it was just because of her delirium." 

"What about you!? Don't YOU have anything to say in the matter?" Virginia grabs Paloma by the arm roughly. The nurse bristles and disentangles. 

"I am not knowledgeable in the Dark Arts thank you very much!" she retorts. 

"Paloma, kindly take your coffee break now." I snap at her, and she leaves huffily. 

"Where is Remus?" Harry asks. 

"Lupin is looking into exactly that babble, and the box that brought her into this situation, Potter. I would prefer if you did not distract him more than he already is. Now, the draft Miss Potter needs has cooled enough-- stay here, and do try to get a grip-- you too, Mrs. Potter." I order the two parents as if they were still both my students, and waft out of the room. 

Before continuing to my potions lab in the dungeons, I pause, shutting my eyes. It is not just the Potters that need not to panic. 

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~ 

I wake up basically because of the vilest taste I have ever had in my mouth. I gag and spit, but the hands holding me don't let me turn away from the damn liquid. 

"Darling, open your eyes," I hear the voice, at first coming from far away, but quickly becoming louder. I do try, and a manage to open them a crack. 

"Mmmum?" my mouth is not entirely willing to cooperate, but I feel my mother's perfume as she gathers me up and hugs me in relief and comfort. 

My father's hand on my back completes the feeling of safety that I need so badly right now. I stay there and breathe, feeling all my body tingly as the potion -- it must be a potion that I was given -- takes effect. 

"Let the girl lie down again, let her breathe." Madam Paloma Peel's voice. Mum lowers me gently and I can see both her and dad smiling down at me in relief. Their faces are drawn with worry, though, and I too feel my heart beating loudly against my chest. 

"How are you feeling, snapdragon?" daddy asks me, and smiles gently, stroking my cheek like only he can. I smile. 

"I'm okay dad. My arm hurts. What happened?" 

Dad fidgets and his eyes darken. Before he can reply, I see Uncle Remus walk in and right behind him, Professor Snape. 

I expect Remus to come. He is my godfather... or rather one of them. Mom and Dad are so afraid that what happened to my father's parents could take place again, that I have two godfathers. I only know one, Uncle Remus. The other is somewhat secret. I suspect it is either Uncle Ron or Uncle Fred or George. Perhaps even Professor Snape-- but that perhaps is pushing it... but here he is, and he wordlessly offers me another smoking goblet. 

I raise my hands to take it, but they are shaking, and my right one barely moves. Uncle Remus takes it in his own hands and gently helps me. I drink it, and thankfully this one tastes of mint-- a great improvement. 

"Do you have trouble with your arms?" Professor Snape's voice does not live room for lingering. 

"Somewhat, Professor..." 

I look down on them, and I only now realise that they are bandaged. I look up at all the adults around me. 

"What has happened to me? I... I only remember opening a present... and uh, ..." 

"We are not sure yet. We will take the bandage off now, alright, honey?" mum says gently, but I can sense the worry in her voice, and the atmosphere is tangible. 

The strangest question escapes my lips. 

"I don't have yellow fur under the bandage, right?" 

Everyone freezes, and I blink to myself. Yellow fur? where did THAT come from? 

Dad held me close by the shoulders, his eyes locking with mine. 

"Lily, think hard. Don't you remember anything else? No dream, nothing?" 

I try hard to think, but nothing comes to my as a recollection but the feeling of shearing pain in my arms. 

"Just the pain I felt in my arm... nothing more." 

"Paloma, unbandage Miss Potter's arm." Professor Snape's voice cools the atmosphere but it does not diffuse the tension as the nurse unbandages my arm. 

A group gasp -including me AND professor Snape - is heard when the last layer is revealed. 

On the back on my arm is a bloody, thick line, snaking in a figure eight, red and angry. One edge is like a tail-- the other, is like the open mouth of a snake. 

I cover my mouth so as not to scream. 

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~ 

What is it with Potters and scars? Why do patters repeat themselves? Why can;t I prevent them? 

Virginia whimpers and almost faints. Lupin's hands hover around the girl's new mark-- it is a snake... why did it have to be a snake? And Potter-- 

Potter is holding his scar, as if it is hurting him, just like in the old times. 

"Potter?" I ask him, and he nods, his eyes scared. 

"Yes, it hurt me. It is back, Severus. It is back and it is acting on its threat." 

To this, nobody had anything to say... but the morning itself seemed to lose from its winter brilliance. 

__________________ 

I am taking up th line again-- and as I am sure you can feel, EVERY SINGLE DETAIL is plotted down and ready. I worked a lot to find everything that wsa needed to set down the clues and everything. So hang in there! And if you egg me on, I will update as fast as possible. 

You know that when I promise something, I keep it. ;) 

There then! Comments, please! 

Now for the reviewers! 

Love Childe: We definately do not want you to explode! So here it is, I am starting it up again :) Hopefully the mystery will be as alluring as ever. 

Kemenran: I totally agree with you, and yes, there is sort of a dream team reborn... let's wait and see- I don't think Lily feels overshadowed by her dad. About Alex's folks... hm. everything will be answered in due time. 

Raging Silence 22: I am sorry-- I was just taking a break. I have started up again! 

Adenara Yatman: her hair is dark dark red. :) 

Kris: here you go, update. Sorry it was not as soon as I had hoped. 

Irish Angel: Snape has provided me with antidotes. hehehe. 

lotrchild: genes that code for brown eye colour have allelles that code for green or blue-- in the weasley case, I think the non-expressed allelle would be coding blue. Crossed with Harry's green eyes that don't have allelles for brown, you can get green-blue. :) 

Lexi-Formerly Katy999: Remus prolly got her something too-- I just forgot to include him. heh. 

bluestarfish-was: starlight: thank you very much! I hope I haven't lost my touch. Did you like this chapter? 

enlil: I said it was at LEAST 10 years later. 15 would cover it much better, true. As for a dark spirit possessing people, the idea is not rediculous-- after all it features in every single religious background, in any religion you might look into. Why would nelly be too young to be Fudge's daughter? The spell 'Nox' is the opposite of 'Lumos'. Severus has no mark. Remus saw Nelly, but she put up the herbology front, and Remus had no reason not to believe her. And Severus is VERY suspicious after being told that Nelly caught them. Which is why he asked twice. Nigel could have asked about Nelly had he been free to think on that-- he had his mother breathing down his neck and Lily to pull out of depression so to speak. Prof. Veris is the Voldemorta? *chuckles* perhaps. We will see. 

Tabitha: Nigel says it's ok. *chuckles* I hope you haven't given up on me... have you? I updated! I will finish this. 

Angel Baby: I hope my version of worried Harry satisfied. *g* and we are not done yet, by a long shot! And Nigel is a dear. It goes with the name. :) 


	8. Serpents, Vikings and Ruminations

*salutes everyone*  
  
Hello everyone. *looks around in a rather reprimanding way* You lot don't have much faith in me, have you? When have I NOT finished a Harry Potter fanfic??  
  
In any case, let us see what will happen today, hm? *cackles maniacly as Snape shakes his head, having already given up on her sanity*  
  
By the way, this is a new computer (and word processor), so if FF goofs up my formatting, I assure you it was there. I'll try and fix it.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~  
  
Lupin barges into my office. I am not surprised he is not composed. Lupin is never composed when it comes to the Potters. The difference is, that this time I am not composed either. "Well? Have you found anything?" "She has a scar!?" Lupin croaks disregarding my question. I clench my teeth, and scowl. "Yes she has a scar! Hasn't Minerva already told you that, you twit?" Lupin rubs his temple. "There is no creature with yellow fur that can have done damage to Lily. I don't know what it might mean. Perhaps the scar will tell us more. or better yet, try and see what Lily's subconscious knows."  
  
By Lupin's ruminations it is blaringly obvious that the werewolf is still groping in the dark as to what had caused this to the youngest Potter.  
  
And blaming it to the youngest Potter herself is out of the question. I feel distinctly disgruntled by the uncalled for stripping of my usual coping strategy. Blaming Potters is good for the nerves.  
  
"She is in the infirmary still-Paloma will not discharge her until noon today." I tell him and turn to the book I had been researching with, and the Channeling of Power passages. There has to be some lead there. This cannot be unconnected to the pixie harvesting.  
  
. besides, hadn't the girl talked about blue things?  
  
~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~  
  
The damn scar itches. But I am not allowed to scratch it. For some reason, ever since waking up and the initial shock that came with that, I am overcome with a strange sense of calm. Well, composure is the better word, because I also feel rather foul and I am ready to snap at everyone around me-kind of like Professor Snape. Dad has told me about his own experience with snake marks-perhaps that is why he has the attitude.  
  
"'Morning, Lily! Gosh, we were all so scared and then the nurse wouldn't let us come inside!"  
  
Alex's voice makes me jump as I am sitting up in bed, and instinctively pull down my sleeve. My skin is oversensitive to the flannel brushing over the odd figure eight. He and Nigel both sit on the only chair that is available near my bed. They are both slightly pushing against each other's hips for more room on it, which is rather funny. It makes me giggle, even if I thought I was not in the mood for it.  
  
But then, awkward silence reigns. What am I to tell them? Sure, my father also has a scar in a much more prominent place on his body, but his scar at least meant the downfall of one of the greatest evil wizards ever existing. What does mine stand for?  
  
Mindless opening of a trick present. Wow, the excitement is overwhelming.  
  
"So. can we see it?" Alex asks me, rather curiously and Nigel scowls at him in reprimand. "Way to go Alex-I can picture you going up to a one armed man to talk to him about stumps." he says irritably, with a surrepticious appraising look towards me to see how I have taken my housemate's rather straightforward approach to the matter.  
  
"I guess you will keep trying not to look at my arm if I don't- so might as well get that out of the way." I almost sneer at them. The boys fidget, because I usually don't talk this way. I myself am wondering somewhat where this scathing tone is coming from. An itch, however irritating cannot account for that.  
  
In any case, I pull up my sleeve and thrust my arm at them. Nigel breathes in, in wonder as he seems to recognise the pattern of the snake. "Oh Merlin wow! Do you know what this snake is, Lily?" "No but I bet you do." Alex interjects in a resigned way. It has been about 2 months that Nigel discovered the library. Ever since, it is common knowledge that the mild-mannered Ravenclaw would set up a tent in there if he were allowed.  
  
It is also common Gryffindor knowledge that all first years should check their essays with Nigel's before handing them in.  
  
I lean backwards. I do not in any circumstance want to hear anything that will make the mark even worse to have. I know this is not a Dark Mark. In the first place, it is not black, it has now turned a lighter tawnish orange colour, as if someone burnt it in my skin.  
  
"It is not bad," Nigel says quickly. ". or at least, not entirely. I have seen that symbol before. My mother has it in one of the deck of cards." "She does? it is not some dark magic thing?" I lean forwards again. Things seem to be getting better. Nigel shakes his head fervently. "No no no, it is called the Midgard Serpent. It is an eternity symbol. It has been used in older times for protection." I see that he is not telling me everything. I push him, now too curious to resist. ". and what else?" Nigel fidgets. "It is also a symbol of death. The Midgard Serpent was known in ancient times for having venom strong enough to kill a god." "Then how can you say this is not bad??" Alex exclaims. Nigel explains patiently.  
  
"Because the Midgard Serpent would aid those it wanted and attack those it wanted. it was sometimes good and sometimes bad, if you want to think of it like that. The Ragnorock Viking wizards had the Serpent as their protector." "Well, whoever branded it in her was clearly attacking her, not protecting her." Alex says, scratching his head, and Nigel whacks him on the back of his head.  
  
But I am not bothered anymore. This is a puzzle. And I like puzzles. Especially ones that nobody can tell me I am forbidden to look into. "He's right, you know. Mum said I was almost into a coma." "So it doesn't make sense that you come out of it with a protection symbol. I'd say in this case the Midgard Serpent is like the bloody Grim."  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~  
  
Pythia comes into my office. Funny. I wanted to meet her myself. "Hello, Severus." she said smoothly, calmly, in a down-to-earth manner. A far cry from Trelawney, who always tried to sound unnecessarily misty and mysterious. I find that I feel much more reconciled with Divination when Professor Veris is its representative.  
  
"You want to talk to me about something specific?" "Indeed." "The Midgard Serpent on Miss Potter's forearm wouldn't be it, would it?"  
  
I find that I still like to jump ahead of what people are going to say. It used to drive Albus up the wall at times. "Yes it would, as a matter of fact."  
  
The annoying thing is, my jumping ahead seems to leave this woman completely unimpressed. "Well?" "I cast the runes today. The influence shows a rather interesting conflict around the rune representing Miss Potter." "Interesting, how?" I try to keep the irritation out of my voice. I believe I am not succeeding.  
  
Pythia looks both pleased and worried with what she is about to tell me. "The Serpent is not angered. But a lot of energy around her is highly negative. I don't know why she is targeted, but very strong magic has been channelled against her specifically. Whoever it is, they know Lily Potter personally. It is not a coincidence it is not her father or mother, but her."  
  
"I see. You have not perhaps any idea as to the reason?" Pythia shakes her head. "I am a Seer, but I am not omniscient, Severus. I am only here because Minerva sent me to tell you in person what I scried."  
  
I huff and forget to thank her as I walk out to go to Lupin's office. I now have a pretty good idea for a lead to give the clueless werewolf.  
  
And I will, perhaps, consider to tell Potter. After I have sufficiently sedated him.  
  
And that's that! *Snape sits back down and glares at Harry who, together with Ginny, glare at me* eeep!  
  
Next chapter, we tackle the yellow fur, we see visions and nightmares, and more blue stuff! Don't you just luuuuv research! *cackles*  
  
As for my reviewers:  
  
Kemenran: *chuckles* stop rushing me! Of course Lily will follow in all the general traditions. Be at ease, and watch. It'll take a chapter or two yet! As for younger brother, time will tell. *chuckles* Harry I would think is too paranoid to raise TWO young kids at a time. But we'll see. As for the Weasley car. hm. The idea has merit. As for GWTT, I am thinking something up, but I started that story without actually planning ahead (it was actually inspired by a net banner about child abuse). I wouldn't want to have it followed up by something that does not rise up to the standard. I would want to have something to say, to explore something. Of course, Voldy is still on the loose. heh  
  
Enahma: I aim to please!  
  
Cynara: *hides behind her muse and protector* that was not very nice. I might think you believe this story to be worth -that- sort of egging. *chuckles* and Severus does not appreciate anyone exept himself aggravating me. *giggles*  
  
nightingale: I had promised to update GWTT almost every other day. it kind of drained me. But I am back, and I never leave stories hanging unless something really puts me off (like a really BAD episode cycle of Relic Hunter). So no worries there. Thanks for wanting to read my stuff. *grins*  
  
Raging Silence 22: I was never gone! 8laughs* I just took a sabbatical. Strong cliffies are still in store, just you wait. This is just the start. I want this to stretch a little over the seasons. Let it be spring. *winks*  
  
LoveChilde: They seem to have it written in the stars to sport one, don't they? *laughs*  
  
Tabitha: *chuckles* I am glad to see you back with us! (that could also be said about me, of course) I am glad you appreciated the family scene. I was afraid nobody would. As for Snape, when DOESN'T he feel he is guilty of everything happening around him?? 


	9. Levitation, Trances and Insights

*walks in feeling like a boa constrictor is on and around her head* goodness. end-of-term periods are so damn hectic. *Snape agrees as he shuts the door and sits* at least we agree on SOMETHING.  
  
For the record, I do not know Professor Sinistra's first name, so I baptise her Dalya. (to keep with the flower names)  
  
Anyhow, let's see what happens today, shall we? *hopes that lines show this time* ______________  
  
~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~  
  
I feel somewhat odd as I walk through the main aisles of the school. There are no classes on New Year's Eve, and since all the students are here for the sum of the holidays, the castle is brimming with festive chatter.  
  
But not when I go past.  
  
Why are they all looking at me oddly? What has been discussed about me? Do they know about my scar, or the Midgard Serpent, or anything to that extent?  
  
I sure do hope to God they don't.  
  
"Potty has got a dark Mark! How's it feel, Potty? Does it burn when your daddy calls you?"  
  
Avery. That slimeball from Slytherin that will not just leave me alone. I whirl around him, just as Alex points his wand at him, and Nigel scowls. "Don't you have better things to do, Avery? Heighten your intellingence by picking your nose or something?" I snap at him, but unconsciously my hand covers my sleeve underneath which lies my scar.  
  
"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Avery," Nigel warns in that calm way of his that can be so serious at times. "Or what? You'll levitate me off the ground?" the boy chides.  
  
We look at each other, Nigel, Alex and myself. "Good idea!" we say all together and all three cast Wingardium Leviosa at Avery in the same time.  
  
The Slytherin skyrockets with the speed of a comet towards the ceiling.  
  
"Lily, Snape's coming this way!" a passing Hufflepuff first year by the name of Tina warns me as she hurries off, to escape residue from the Potion Master's wrath. We let the spell off, thus causing Avery to land with a thud.  
  
I look at him with a blank stare, as the Slytherin moans and screams that we let him freefall from about 3 meters high, but I don't feel remorse in the least for him.  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~  
  
That Avery is up to no good again. But I am rather amazed to see the latest Hogwarts trio attack with the levitation spell and then letting the boy freefall back to the stone slabs of the archway. It is not like Lily to be vindictive. She is breathing hard-- she knows I am coming, and that I will take points.  
  
And she does not care. Her stare is cold and defiant and decidedly angry. It is a rather new expression in her. I am not surprised. The girl has to deal with dealings she barely understands, and rivalry or antagonism from peers is not going to be helpful.  
  
"Professor, Potter, Diggory and Veris have attacked me, they wanted to kill me!" Avery claims, while writhing on the ground in an overdramatic, healthy manner. "To the infirmary with you, Avery." I keep my voice levelled and cool, as I address him without looking at the boy. Liam Avery is a dangerous addition to Slytherin. child of advent death eaters, he has been raised by the grandparents that had raised his father to be one of the most brutal minions of the late Dark Lord.  
  
Merlin knows how much they have instilled in him, as well.  
  
The boy scrambles up with a nasty glare and leaves. Lily, Diggory and Veris are looking at me, awaiting their demise.  
  
I can't disappoint them.  
  
"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor each, and 20 from Ravenclaw. next time you feel like harassing a pupil, do it in a more discreet manner." I sneer at the wincing children. Lily's eyes flash at my covert advice.  
  
Yes, Gryffindor definitely is the other side of Slytherin. I know that now.  
  
Finally, I do what I was coming here to do in the first place. "Follow me, Miss Potter. No, Mr. Diggory, you cannot come and the same goes for Mr. Veris."  
  
~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~  
  
I followed the tall dark man, more curious than intimidated. I have come to realise that Severus Snape does not scare me-but he interests me to no end. He is like a cupboard with a ward not to open it, promising of interesting things to rummage through inside.  
  
However dad had many times indicated, through his stories about Snape, that even breaking the ward to the Snape soul was a deadly thing to do-much less rummage through it on top of everything.  
  
That does not make the mystery the dark man is any less intriguing. Too bad this puzzle is in the 'do not touch' list.  
  
Professor Snape has led me to a room in the third level of the castle, way up in a small turret, through a trapdoor I would never have seen even if I had been looking for it. he is about to open up a small door for me.  
  
He will die. you will suffer. You are going to watch, and then you will yield. Give it up!  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~  
  
I have led the Potter girl in the Arithmancy Tower. It is only with arithmantic equations that we can pinpoint the connection between Lily, the pixies and the Serpent. Or rather, it is my way of confirming my suspicions before allowing myself to voice them to anxious parents. Dalya Sinistra comes here only for when the Arithmancy she is about to do is extremely advanced.  
  
She had not visited this turret ever since the day I stabbed Potter to save his life. I am about to let her in the small circular room when she takes in a shaky breath, her eyes grow wide open, and the pupils shift colours like diamonds under the light of day.  
  
She seems to be listening to something, and the fear in her face puts terror in my heart. What shall I do? How can I protect her?  
  
Instictively, I touch her upper arm. A strong force throws me off, stumbling against the door I was about to open for her. She is shaking her head as if refusing something. Her lips are moving, but no sound comes. I strain to try and read what she is saying from her lip movement.  
  
let you. be stopped . hate you!  
  
And to my utter amazement, the fear leaves Lily's posture, she straightens up, levels her shoulders, and raising her hands cupped above her head, palms facing each other, little electric sparks interject. She makes her hands into fists and screams, and I can hear her this time:  
  
"Tail-fire won't frighten me, you failed twice! You cannot touch me, and you never will!"  
  
The Midgard Serpent bleeds with brilliant reddish blood, crimson drops snaking downwards towards Lily's elbow. A drop falls on the slab of the floor.  
  
It sizzles.  
  
And it is finally clear. Lily is targeted. Lily is powerful. Lily is what the Shadow had tried to leech with the Serpent.  
  
Lily Potter is charistrega.  
  
I know what to do now. I walk up to her and clutch the Serpent on her arm tightly, her blood oozing around my hand. I point my wand at her and mutter softly "Somniferus"  
  
The child's eyes gently become their usual blue-green again, the stone-hard quality her muscles had disappears, and she comes out of the trance.  
  
"What did you see?" I ask her, knowing that she will answer best before the spell takes full effect.  
  
"I saw. the Fox." she sighs as sleep claims her.  
  
----------------------  
  
How did you like this chapter? *is very nervous, grabs Severus' brandy glass and chugs the contents* *frowns and then glares at the Potions Master* you transfigured this into ice tea or are you faking the brandy deal anyhow??  
  
*smirks* Please, your comments will help so much! I am so scared that this is boring.  
  
As for my reviewers:  
  
Kemenran: There you go. One more Potter with a special gift. We will see what it is in next instalment, unless you can guess it from here. hehe. I think Lily would guess that that is the weasley car more than recognise it. It is after all, the only Ford Anglia in the forbidden forest. And yes, we are going to see Voldy, somewhat. *grin*  
  
Tabitha: he has not yet gotten around to that, telling Harry, I mean. Snape likes to doublecheck and so he had wanted to do so with arithmancy. Events will sidetrack him, it seems. I am hoping to have some humour in this story. It is not one of great angst as GWTT is.  
  
nightingale: I love digging into all kinds of old myths and creatures. The Midgard Serpent is norse mythology, and it was supposed to be a great rival of Thor (eventually killed each other). So it is true, but I have not followed the myth to a t. I never do as a matter of fact. I actually follow JK's take on the matter: taking the concept and tweaking it to fit my purposes. I am updating, even if I am low on review fuel. *winks* 


	10. Debriefings, Discussions and Titles

*walks in again with Snape, sharing Daquiris* Snape insisted on making them. You don't cross Snape. heh.  
  
It seems that FF.net won't accept my italics, and that makes some of my scenes a TEENY TINY bit less legible. I will try to make them into italics again, but in case they are not, know that s indicate them. Alright?  
  
Now on with the story. Chapter 10. ---------------------------------------  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~  
  
Minerva has called us all in her office, including Potter, his wife and Lupin. This time I waste no time in pleasantries or dramatic pauses.  
  
"It's certain now, Potter. I know at least part of what is going on with your daughter." "Let us have it," Harry says, his eyes grave. He feels my distress, and he knows that I am not going to tell him anything pleasant. Lupin fidgets, discerning the same simply because I don't dilly dally this time.  
  
Minerva nods for me to speak.  
  
"Potter. Virginia, you have a very talented daughter. I am sorry to say this is not entirely good, in this case." I address both parents. "Whatever do you mean, Severus? Do start at the beginning," Minerva says irritably. Her interruption in turn irritates me, too.  
  
"That is exactly what I am trying to do here, Headmistress, so if you wouldn't mind interrupting," I tell her with sarcastic politeness. Virginia shifts in her chair. "Please tell us what is going on with my girl," she says quickly, worriedly like any mother would. "Why is she targeted?" Harry asks, controlling himself although I can sense his terrible fear lurking deep inside him. That mental link does not allow us to actually hide from each other.  
  
Even more annoying when I want to keep up a front, and I know that so does he.  
  
"She is targeted, because she is charistrega. I found out an hour ago."  
  
The room grows cold -- I am positive that there is an actual drop in the temperature when that particular word leaves my lips.  
  
"But. but how?" Lupin stutters, white as chalk. Harry is puzzled, and so is Virginia. "What exactly is that, Professor?" Minerva is holding a tartan handkerchief tightly against her mouth, but on Virginia's question she speaks up instead of me.  
  
"A charistrega, Mrs. Potter, is a very powerful witch, capable of extreme levels of wandless magic."  
  
"And not only that, which in itself is very rare," I hear myself tell the red-headed mother, "but her magic has a very specific quality. Which is why she is a chari-strega, as opposed to a simple strega, as witches capable of strong wandless magic are called." "What kind of specific quality exactly?" Potter asks cautiously, and I know that he is bracing to hear what I have to tell him. However, Lupin finds his voice and answers instead of me, which is annoying and relieving for me in the same time.  
  
"She does not have to think of specific spell words, Harry. She can perform magic without learning to chant their words. In short, she is open to the Ancient Art."  
  
Harry almost grabs Virginia's hand in some search of support as the significance of his daughter's extremely rare capacity. There is a pause, making heavy silence reign in the office. In any other circumstance, there would have been an amount of pride and joy. Now, although there is some pride that I can sense in the father's heart, there is no joy-- only extreme anxiety. Finally, he speaks.  
  
"Can she be leeched?" "Her power can be absorbed by a more knowledgeable source, yes," I force myself to admit. I wish I could have denied the possibility. "Then, the Midgard Serpent that appeared on her arm." Virginia says as her voice falters and breaks before she can finish her rather insightful comment. Harry strokes her hand which he has been holding, saying 'We'll face it together, Ginny, don't worry,' or something to that effect. He manages to pacify Virginia somewhat.  
  
Lupin swallows hard and nods affirmatively. "I think you are right, Ginny. The Midgard Serpent was meant to be used as an agent of channelling. or leeching, is a more appropriate word," Lupin cringes as he uses the term.  
  
Harry looks up in hope, discerning something particular in the werewolf's words. "But that failed. How?" "It appears Lily resisted, and turned the Serpent to her own control. The Hogwarts magic wards and her desire to stay living and healthy, as well as our quick tending to the girl helped her overpower the influence. Still, it was no little feat, which I think is quite obvious that Lily did unknowingly," I tell Potter, and I feel rather glad as I finally get to the good part of the news. I do not speak it out loud, but it shines in the eyes of all listening.  
  
If Lily thwarted off the evil targeting her unconsciously, Merlin knows what she can do when she actually, deliberately wills it. The possibilities are endless.  
  
Of course, like all Potters ever to pass through this castle, she will require special treatment.  
  
If anyone had ever told me a few decades ago that I would be glad of the fact I just stated, I would have cursed them into the next century.  
  
"One more question." Virginia distracts me from my thoughts. I arch an eyebrow to indicate that I am listening.  
  
"How did you find out all these things?" "I suspected ever since I saw the Serpent on her arm. But everything was verified this morning, when I was about to take her to Professor Vector's private Arithmancy tower. I wanted to have an arithmantic rune equation system to be done on Miss Potter so that what I was suspecting would be double-checked. Miss Potter seems to have suffered another attack just as we entered the turret. Her eyes shifted multiple colours, the Serpent started to bleed and the blood that came from there was acidic enough to make the flagstone smoke. All these are manifestations of great magical flow."  
  
"But this could be signs of her just being a strega, like her grandmother had," Lupin said. I scowl at him as Potter looks in surprise at the revelation of this side of his mother's identity. Lily Evans had been strega. It was partly the reason Voldemort feared any descendant that would come of her and any strong wizard.  
  
Much as I HATE to admit it, James Potter had been quite strong a wizard.  
  
"That was not all that transpired, obviously," I snap at him, rather scathingly. I hate interruptions, especially if they hold the danger of a discussion side-tracking to another subject. "Get on with it, then!" Harry exclaims impatiently, the need to know more about his daughter surpassing the need to know more about his mother.  
  
"Don't get me started now, Potter!" I growl at him, but Minerva shoots me a rather warning glare, so I conform, and continue.  
  
"She also raised her hands over her head and created a power shield that aurors are taught in their first year of training. No words were uttered to create it. It was strong enough to throw me backwards when I tried to touch her. She was also addressing the entity that was, apparently, attacking her."  
  
Lupin does not contradict me anymore on my evaluation. Harry rubs his scar unconsciously. "Do we have any more indications as to WHO that .. that thing is?" he says, but I know he only wants to hear the answer from me.  
  
"You remember your scar hurting when Lily was being treated, the day she got the Serpent on her arm. You also felt it sting today, when you entered the castle."  
  
Potter looks at me surprised, then his eyes fill with the recollection that I share some of his sensations just as he does some of mine, and he does not ask me how I know something he never mentioned. I continue my ruminations.  
  
"I think that this is a good indicator that what is plaguing Miss Potter is what had plagued you in your senior year here." "It is acting on its threat." Harry said to nobody in particular.  
  
"There is also one more thing. I think I know what body it is inhabiting this time."  
  
I can't deny that my voice is permeated with smug triumph.  
  
I love it when I know the answer.  
  
~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~  
  
I wake up with a humongous headache. Not the infirmary again I groan to myself tiredly, but when I open my eyes I realise that I am not in the infirmary at all. I am in a small circular room with a small bed, and my mum is stroking my hair, while my dad and Professor Snape are discussing between themselves.  
  
As soon as mum sees that I am awake, she wordlessly kisses my forehead and nods to someone behind me. A muttered word and a spell hits me before I can even ask what is going on. I feel oddly rejuvenated. My body feels replenished in energy and I sit up immediately. I realise it was Uncle Remus that had casted whatever it was he had casted.  
  
"Glad you are back with us, Miss Potter," Professor Snape says silkily. I watch them all, my parents, my godfather and the Potions Master, and I simply -know- that something has changed, and they are all here waiting for me for a reason.  
  
Mum strokes my hair at the base of the skull as I am sitting up. "My honeycomb, there are a lot of things that we have to tell you. You have to listen very closely, and take it all very seriously."  
  
My dad approaches and sits on the other side of the bed, just as Professor Snape and Uncle Remus take chairs. They all are serious, but my father smiles at me reassuringly.  
  
"Don't be scared, snapdragon. Whatever happens, we are all here for you, to help and protect you, alright?"  
  
I nod uncertainly, and glance at them all again. Is something terribly wrong with me? I realise that now, I can feel my blood pumping in my veins, and my heart beat strongly, and the Serpent throbbing in my arm.  
  
The flaming tail won't scare me, and you cannot touch me! You will not succeed! Get off of me!  
  
I remember the tower. The recollection hits me like the Hogwarts Express in full speed. Professor Snape nods, as if he understands what has just gone through my mind, and says lazily, matter of factly, as if he is drilling me on the ingredients of a potion.  
  
"Now then, Miss Potter, why don't you share with us what you saw when I took you to the turret?"  
  
I swallow, looking down at my hands.  
  
"It's alright, Lily. We are here to help you. You have done nothing wrong," my mum continues stroking me. I am thankful, because it relaxes me and gives me the nerve to take a deep breath and start narrating.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
And that's that! A whole load of explanations, but still lots of 'em to go, don't you think? *chuckles, Snape makes himself a martini, conjures up two olives*  
  
next time we have: Classmates, Creatures, and Training!  
  
and maybe even some more darkies thrown in for taste. Hee hee. Oh, and don't think that all bad thingies are . spiritual in this story. *wink wink*  
  
As for my reviewers:  
  
Tabitha: it was short, but I had to leave it there. *apologises* True enough, you were not SUPPOSED to understand the last scene, because Snape would explain all about it in this chapter. *grins* Is it somewhat clearer now? And yes, the more we advance, the more the fic will get dark. Let's see just how dark it can get. *is not afraid to kill* ooops, shouldn't have said that. *chuckles and runs off*  
  
Samson: Yep, Snape has become far more fair in his student dealings. He has no reason NOT to be now. *winks*  
  
Kemenran: *chuckles* well, she is no seer, as a seer tunes in into other people's minds, whereas Lily has someone else tune into hers. How do you like the new Potter generation? Keeping up tradition properly, do you think? *chuckles*  
  
Tim H. Smith: well well, you discovered this is still alive, didn't you? *chuckles* Charistrega is explained in this chapter, and it is a name fabricated by me (a cross between greek and Italian words). Well, Snape IS non-canon. He has a evolved quite a bit from what the books portray him as (which is why this is quite a BIT of time after Ends and beginnings, where he still had gone quite a bit far on his journey from git to human), but he is not OOC for this sequence of events. Two reasons: First, he has far less reason to be guarded and shielding his true personality than he had when he was a spy. Two, he is linked to Harry AND you can hear his thoughts, whereas the REST of the cast cannot (and he still retains a pokerface, as Lily says). You are right, it was Professor vector that teaches Arithmancy, but I forgot. 8chuckles* I stand corrected. Lily is a little more mature than Harry had been simply because she has lived around adults more than she has around peers-loving, overprotective adults at that. Topped with the fact that she is as powerful as I portray her to be, she needs by definition to be less childish in order to contain the magic itself. She also has heard far too much inside information on what makes Snape tick from a Potter point of view-namely her father. She can't be afraid of a man that has saved her daddy as many times as Snape has. She can be intimidated, but that is different from scared. However, Snape (in case you haven't noticed), has a fondness for her that he tries to hide. somewhat. *foxy grin* 'sides, when I was 11, I thought of people as cupboards, some of them locked, and some of them open. So that is from my experience. As for what I told Kemenran, I didn't lie to him AND I didn't lie in Ends and Beginnings. but then it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you the answer now, would it? 


	11. Foxes, Potions, Friends

*enters with Snape in a black suit, looking rather pleased of himself* he just discovered Armani. I knew taking him with me shopping was a huge mistake. The sales girl will never get over it now. *chuckles*

Anyhow! Let's see what happens now, shall we?

Chapter 11. *hits play*

---------------------------------------

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~

My mind is decidedly swimming with all the new information that I have, so much that it kind of feels as if I was told everything and nothing in the same time. I hadn't even heard of Charistregas before, and actually being one is not helping me understand the concept. I look around at all the adults sitting around me.

"So basically I am a big mean witch, and someone wants my power?"

Uncle Remus hides a smile, and Professor Snape seems irritated at my wording. Mum completely disregards the fact that I tried to make a joke as she nods quickly and worriedly, and daddy smiles at me. His eyes lock with mine, and I think that although he is scared, he somehow trusts me. I am not sure on what, though.

"That is the idea, basically, yes. A Charistrega is someone that has a wild imagination and can focus on the concept of something without needing a representation—which is what spell words are, actually."

I sit cross-legged over the covers, and play with the tuft of hair at the end of my braid.

"So, what do we do now?"

"You train, Miss Potter. What do you –think- you do?" Professor Snape drawls at me as he shifts his position in his chair. Uncle Remus glances at him, then smiles at me.

"You will exercise your wandless ability, Lily. You will start with me, and when I think you are ready, Professor Snape will take you up."

"Why not dad? We are talking about DADA aren't we? He's good at DADA, he defeated Voldemort!" I say, looking at father pleadingly. Professor Snape snorts and mutters audibly:

"Let us never forget –that- part…"

Immediately he receives the glares of everyone in the room, and he sneers. I have the distinct impression that in a way, Professor Snape enjoys causing people to glare at him.

Daddy smiles at me a little wanly.

"Honey, you need specific help which I can't give you. You need someone that will push you and test you and prepare you, and I can't be certain that I won't give in when you look at me with your plaintive look."

I look at daddy with all the sorrow and plead that I can muster, as plaintively as I ever have managed.

"You mean like this? pleeeeeease, daddy?"

Dad winces and looks away with an embarrassed smile. He really IS a sucker when I look at him like that. Mum isn't, however.

"Lily, your father told you something. It's final." she says firmly.

Professor Snape smirks at her with appreciation as daddy seems to breathe better. I know I have lost a battle when I have lost it. Besides, training with Uncle Remus does not sound bad at all.

And extra training in DADA, being a cool wandless witch is a delicious prospect regarding certain Slytherin students…

I think Professor Snape knows I'd think of that, with the look he's giving me now.

Then, when I think that the meeting is over and I am ready to hop off the bed and go to announce the news to Nigel and Alex, Professor Snape asks me something that makes me freeze to the spot.

"Why don't you tell us of the flaming tail, Miss Potter?"

Oh, merlin. They can't have heard that embarrassing hallucination. And now I am expected to humiliate myself further by describing it.

"What flaming tail?"

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~

The child is beet red with embarrassment. At first I do not understand why. But her mother seems to read her better and she says encouragingly:

"Nobody is going to laugh at anything you say, dearest. Just tell us everything you saw."

My words escape my mouth. 

"Honestly, Miss Potter, whatever embarrassment you may fear, it has already transpired. Nothing you say can aggravate it further."

Everyone glares at me again and Minerva is definitely going to call me in her office. I can't wait. In any case I probably have jump started the girl into talking, in an accelerated fashion, looking in her hands the whole time.

"It is a really big fox, with a bushy tail and black trimmings in her ears. She glows in the dark and she drinks from a bowl with a bright blue liquid. It glows too. She swishes her tail and fires start around it, like sparks flying or something. Her eyes are deep red and she hates me."

"How do you know she hates you?" Lupin asks her gently. Lily shrugs and bites her lip.

"It has told me so. It has a hissing, sputtering voice."

"Have you ever seen it up close?" I ask, and pray to everything that there is that she has not.

"No, professor. I know it is a hallucination." she says shamefully. At first I am too relieved to focus on anything else than her negative answer. But then Minerva says to the girl that she is definitely not hallucinating. Lupin is about to speak but I cut him off, partly to spite him, partly because I want her to hear it from me, not him.

"What you have seen is generally called a Chinese Fox, Miss Lily. It is definitely not a figment of your imagination."

"There are Foxes in China? And what is one doing here?"

"A Chinese Fox is an animal that lives over the ages. Two, perhaps three centuries. It is highly magical, open to the flows of magic more than any other. Foxes can carry the souls of other, deceased beings. If the soul is strong, then the Fox submits to it and it remains so for as long as the soul wants to inhabit it." Lupin says, and Minerva gasps, forgetting about her plans to call me to her office no doubt. I reinforce it.

"And if the Fox drinks a bright blue drink that sounds suspiciously like the Drought of Rejuvenation, the Fox can also have the cognitive powers the soul had when it was in its rightful body. Speech, Mind Speech… Spell casting." I can see the realisation hit the headmistress, just as I –feel- the realisation flooding Potter.

Dear God, that horrible spirit is in the Chinese Fox.

Rightly thought, Potter.

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~

"Lils, c'mon. Why are you so preoccupied?" Alex is speaking to me and I look up from the study table in the study room. Nigel is looking at me worriedly as well. I shrug.

"I'm just fine."

"You are so fine that you have not noticed that there is a chocolate frog right under your nose, and has been for the past 15 minutes." Nigel says soberly.

I blink down at the table in surprise and indeed, there is the box of chocolate frog. I bite my lips.

"If you don't trust us to tell us, you should say so," Alex says rather aggressively.

"Gosh, I wish you didn't take everything so goddamn personally, Alex!" I snap back at him, so loudly the rest of the studying students turn and stare at us.

Alex blinks at me and Nigel nods.

"Let's walk for a while, shall we?" he says in his calm, serious way. I get up and storm out ahead of both boys, and they hurry to follow me.

"What happened back with Snape? why were you gone for so long?" Alex asks me again when we are finally outside, trenching through the snow towards the quidditch pitch.

"What are you afraid of? That he will curse me in secret or something?" I snap at them again. I don't know what to tell them. That I am a rare and dangerous witch or that a rare and dangerous critter with a rare and dangerous spirit inside is after me?

It is all so confusing and distressing.

"I know you two can keep a secret. It's not that."

"Then what is it, Lily?"

I look at them both.

"You will stop being my friends if I tell you."

Alex smirks.

"No fears there. I am already facing being disowned by dad. I got nothing to lose."

It makes me smile to hear that from him, and Nigel smiles.

"Try me." he says in that serene way that seems to cement his word and underline the truth in it. Still, I am not sure if I would befriend myself with all the implications about me, and the danger involved. Perhaps Alex's father is right after all.

However, I don't see a way out of this without telling them, and I suck at lying. Badly. Even Dad can tell when I am lying. 

"Well… here is what is going on…" I start, and in my heart I hope that I will still have them when I am done.

Merlin knows I will need them.

--------------------------------

And that's that! Is everything coming onto focus now? Because we have officially completed Part 1. Now we go to Part 2, where the action becomes… more obvious.

As for my reviewers:

Tabitha: I am glad you liked the way I revealed information! I promise to reward with action and drama soon. As for who might die… we'll see. I am a sucker tho, I have proven that before.

Enahma: *hands you cookie* thank you for saying that! Very Lily. I tried!!

Kemenran: You are right in all. And yes, it is the Evans line that has the wandless magic gene, apparently. hehe.

nightingale: hey! thought you have given up! Now I know I was foolish to believe so. *snickers* Here, Snape revealed his knowledge. Were you right? Is the Fox affair clear now? I had to tie it with the last story, and to tell the truth it was hard work finding that critter! 'Chari' means 'gift'. basically what the title means is gifted witch. J And here is your update! Hope it's up to standard.


	12. Slytherins, Floors and Rock'n'roll

*walks in, still illustrating for her English language book* Life has a way of catching up with you when one term ends and another begins. *Snape agrees for once*

I apologise for the slower rate of updating, but I am up to my ears in work that I have to do fast and effectively. I am here with the new instalment though, and look! *points* action! eeeee! *Snape's fingers twitch, while glaring her way*

Anyway, on with the story.

------------------------

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~

"A Charistrega! Wow, Lily, this is _amazing!__" Nigel hops with a grin as we are returning to the Main Hall for dinner._

"Yeah, and now we can pummel Avery better!" Alex slams his fist in his palm with excitement, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You aren't afraid, guys?" I ask, still not believing they are still my friends.

"Why should we? It's you the Chinese Fox is after." Alex teases me and Nigel shoves him irritably.

"ALEX! That was not funny!"

Alex promptly ignores Nigel's admonishing, and asks me one more question.

"So, when can we see what you can do?"

"Eh, I guess as soon as Uncle – I mean, Professor Remus shows me." I chuckle.

Food is especially tasty tonight, and I am happy that I am not being treated as a freak. It is while we are going back to the dorms that Nigel comes to find us again and asks with a frown.

"Chinese Foxes can't use tools, can they? like knives and grinders and cauldrons."

"Of course not, silly, they can't hold on to them." Alex smirks.

"Then don't you see? Someone else made the Fox the blue potion, and that someone is very much alive and real and human."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks

"I doubt the accomplice is a chimp." Nigel replies dryly.

"How about a go--" Alex starts retornting when a name and face springs up to my mind immediately.

"Nelly Fudge! She was out during the night with no reason, and she gave us away!"

"It's possible. Is she any good at potions?" 

"I don't know. But she's a 3rd year."

"She could be the one making the potion." Alex states the obvious. I chew the inside of my cheek. Would I dare…?

"Guys, why don't we go see what Miss Fudge is up to?" Nigel suggests, smiling.

Okay, I would dare.

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~

Lupin comes into my office about two hours after dinner. It is almost curfew, as a matter of fact.

"What is it now, Lupin?"

"I can't find Lily. Have you seen her?"

Now, I know there is no real reason to panic. But somehow that does not seem to stop me.

"What do you mean you can't find her!? You were supposed to be having lessons with her!"

"Calm yourself, Severus. The training does not start until tomorrow. I would only prepare her and give her the sleeping potion we'd agreed she should take tonight. But I can't seem to be able to find her anywhere, or the two boys she's usually with." Lupin says tiredly. 

It is at this moment, while I am ready to snap at Lupin that when a Potter is missing, something is bound to be destroyed, that the whole castle seems to shake under our feet. We stare at each other for a few seconds before Lupin shouts "Lily!" and we both run out the door of my office.

Potters will be the death of me.

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~

"Does anyone know where the Hufflepuff dorm is?" I ask my friends.

"I do, follow me." Nigel says. I am not surprised. Nigel seems to know more than the caretaker. We follow him up the stairs to the east side of the castle, where the Hufflepuffs are supposed to be.

"Okay, and what do we do when we get there? Wait for Nelly to come out?" Alex says thoughtfully.

"Ask the statue guarding the door nicely? It works with live Hufflepuffs." Nigel smiles to himself.

I am about to add some wisecrack myself as we turn left in the corridor, but I never get the chance. We are suddenly surrounded by 5 Slytherin boys. Normally, this is not necessarily bad. Most Slytherins are nice, in a dark sort of way, like their head of house. 

Not today.

"How about we re-address the argument about who is a disgrace, shall we?" Avery tells me and points his wand to Nigel. "_Rictusempra!_ he yells. Nigel doesn't have time to react (although I bet those words he was starting to say were the countercurse), and he is flung spinning a few feet into the air, then is dropped face-first on the ground. Nigel grunts and brings his hand to his nose, touching gingerly at the blood coming from it. It makes both Alex and myself mad.

"I'll make you pay!" we both scream around us in the circle of boys that are snickering or guffawing. Their laughter makes me feel tingly, and I crack my knuckles.

I have the distinct impression I am more dangerous than Alex, regardless training.

"So you want a fight…" I grin at him. "Let's rock!" I snap at him and follow with the flow of my magic, just like I had let it take over yesterday in the turret. I point my open palms to the ground and the power soars from my fingertips, not entirely in my control.

The whole floor shakes and ripples, making every one fall. I smile to myself, since my magic seems to take muggle sayings literally. I am the only one remaining standing.

"Lils, you are –glowing!!-" Alex exclaims from the ground, but I barely hear them. 

"Do you still want to argue, Avery? Or has the floor persuaded you?" I ask, and my voice is slightly high-pitched, which is a little weird, but cool.

It seems to unnerve the Slytherins, who flee as best they can, since the ground still shakes under my flow.

"Lily, stop it!" Alex yells.

"They are gone, Lily, stop!" Nigel says dazedly. It looks like the rocking is going to make him sick. I decide to stop.

But I find out that I can't stop it.

"Lily!" Alex yells again.

"I can't stop it!" I shout, my voice back to normal. The magic that continues fuelling whatever step it is that I have casted is tiring me, and I can feel my heart picking up beats, the blood boiling in my veins, my system burning up to try and compensate. But although I feel the exhaustion, I feel the protest of my body, I can't stop. I don't know how, it seems more powerful than I am.

~~~~ Severus Snape ~~~~

The ground continues to ripple under us as we run to the source of the magic doing it. It is so massive that it can only be coming from an advanced wizard or a Potter's stupidity of using magic when untrained for it.

It is only obvious which of the two is more possible.

We are near the Hufflepuff dorms when we turn into a corridor and nearly fall down because of the rippling. Lupin grabs onto a banner from the wall, but I cast a balance spell on me—I have my dignity to uphold as the Deputy Headmaster of this School. And since I need Lupin's attention on other things than staying upright, I cast in on him as well. After securing our foothold, we look ahead. To tell the truth, for a few moments we keep staring.

Lily is glowing, her copper red hair seeming to have caught fire. Her eyes are luminescent again, though thankfully not that eerie quicksilverish tint that I had seen in the turret. A white light is surrounding her, and her palms are oriented at the floor, slightly trembling as they are channelling the flow.

She looks like power got into a body too small and it is slowily taking her over, converting her into an elemental. Not an entirely nice feeling. Then Diggory yells at her again in anguish.

"Lily!"

"I can't stop it!" she replied in equal distress, and the trance we seem to have fallen into shatters. 

"Diggory, Veris, away from her now!" I snap at the two boys who yelp in surprise before complying. I suspect I see the reason for Lily's current state on Veris' nose. Lupin helps the boys and I grab them both by their arms, steadying them on their feet. Then the werewolf talks gently to Lily, soothingly so that she will be able to focus on him instead of drifting away like an uncontrolled boat in a tempest of her creation.

"Lily, listen to my voice. Don't be afraid." Lupin starts, standing next to the girl instead of in her line of vision.

"I can't stop it!" she says, her voice escalating.

"Don't panic. I'm here. I will help you stop it. Listen to me, only me. Don't think of anything else, not the floor, not the spell, nothing but me telling you what to do. Follow my lead, Lily. Come, honey, everything is under control. Take a deep breath… that's it. Now another. Everything is under control. Repeat it." Lupin commands in that low, subliminal voice. Lily's lips are quivering, but she does as she is told.

"Everything is under control…" she says, her voice breaking only a little bit.

"That's my girl… you are strong. This is your power. Repeat it." Lupin continues.

"This is my power…" Lily says and this time her voice is wavering but it does not falter.

"Breathe in…" 

Lily complies.

"Now gently make your palms into fists."

Lily's fingers twitch, but she does not go through with the command.

"I… I…"

"…can. You can do it. Close your palms dear. Order it to stop. It's yours. You can. you have the right." Lupin's voice shifts gradually from soothing to commanding, challenging.

Lily still lingers and hesitates. She won't last for long if she continues this.

"Make those fists NOW, LILY WEASLEY POTTER!" I hear myself snap in a voice as piercing as I can possibly make it. 

It works. Lily is jolted into closing her fists, and as if someone turned the flow off, the spell is broken, the castle stops shaking, the slabs of stone stop rippling, and Lily breathes heavily, chalk white. Remus embraces her. Diggory and Veris try to run to her, but I jolt them back and glare at them.

"If you do not want to lose any chance of winning any points above zero in the next 5 years, I'd suggest you –leave-. _Now_." I tell them. From the way they run off I suspect that my expression has been especially vindictive. 

Never mind that they most probably be both waiting down a couple of corridors.

~~~~ Lily Potter ~~~~

Professor Snape's voice was a godsend, just as my godfather helped me feel a little less lost. But the relief and tiredness that washed over me were so overwhelming, the only thing I could do is let my knees buckle up as if they had suddenly been turned into jelly. 

And what is going to happen now? Am I to be punished? Expelled? humiliated?

I don't dare meet Uncle Remus in the eyes, much less the Potions Master. I hear him walk up to us as Uncle Remus is holding me, both hugging and supporting me. I burrow my face against his chest, and wait for the admonishing and the punishment.

"Drink this, Miss Potter."

I look up, trying to keep my chin from quivering, but it seems close to impossible. Professor Snape does not have any expression I can read, but his eyes are so turbulent. I would even think there is fear in them, but Professor Snape simply is not afraid. I can't picture him being scared. 

I take the potion, and immediately I feel a wave of strength wash over me, and I can stand on my own again, and control my chin.

"I would suggest you learn to brew this on your own. Therefore we will be learning this in your next detention, which will be tomorrow afternoon. Good night, miss Potter."

I blinked. I was getting detention, but he was not even asking why I found myself in the situation in the first place!

"Lily, what exactly happened?"

I stare into my godfather's rather eerie eyes. They are yellowish and feral at time, and they always pierce through in a different way than professor Snape's. I look down so that I can find my voice.

"Some kids circled us and they cursed Nigel. His nose bled. I got angry. It just happened."

I pause, but he does not say anything. So I continue just to fill the silence.

"At first I felt great. They were scared and they left. But then I couldn't stop it."

"I see."

"I was scared that I couldn't stop it. I felt… like I would die because I couldn't stop."

"That was a true instinct. But you stopped it."

I blink. I did stop it, didn't I? I look at him again. He smiles encouragingly.

"And you will learn to control it come tomorrow. That is what we agreed to do. That's why I didn't want you using magic until tomorrow."

"I wanted to use my wand, honestly…. but somehow-"

"I understand. Who were those boys?"

I frown indignantly.

"I can't snitch on them!"

It makes Uncle Remus laugh.

"Was it those Slytherins you always get into fights with at Madam Hooch's lessons?"

"No!" I say, but I blush tomato red.

Merlin I really –suck- at lying.

--------------------------------------------

That's it! Some peek of what action is to come. There are also some plot devices in there, but they are not meant to be seen immediately. *grins* Ooops. Shouldn't have said that.

As for my reviewers:

Kemenran: Yes, they will continue helping her. They like her! *chuckles* and Alex is a rather impulsive individual, and there are no parents around –yet- to shake him. As for Amos and Harry… hm. I am at no liberty to say.

Tabitha: I am glad you like how I portray Harry! I somehow think that he would be a pushover with his kids. And I never said that Fox was evil… or that it wasn't… mwa ha ha ha ha!

nightingale: then I won't wonder again! *chuckles* You are welcome for the info. As for digging it up, I had to! It was hard, I tell you that. It also accounts for some of the delay. Plus, I am Greek, I like mythology hehe. *peruses your questions* hm, some of your q's have been answered, and the rest, Snape forbids me to even drop a hint. *L* But you are on a good track, I think.

Tim: *chuckles* hello again! Here is your update. I hope you are satisfied enough for now. *winks* As for your thoughts on the entity and how much Voldy's soul counted, you are dead on. Excuse the pun. And I never said that it was Voldy in the fox. *chuckles* Thank you for the 50 points. (to GRYFFERIN. hehe) No, Lily is not a Parseltongue. As for how a fox might be able to talk, I will let that be revealed in later chapters. Same goes for Nelly. *laughs* *hands you potion* Severus' mark doesn't exist anymore (that disappeared in After the End. hehe Do your homework! *teases*). Lucky is unaccounted for, and definitely not all DEs are dead, as you even have new kids bearing their names. *Severus snorts at Angel* can't activate what isn't there, squirt. hehe.

LoveChilde: yep, it is a 'her'. *grins* Here you go, more.


End file.
